Learning The Ropes
by LJKBananagirl
Summary: Pilot/Series 1 in AU: Two teachers are pulled to a pretty seaside town on the South Coast. Will first impressions get in the way of their chance at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Good morning lovely Our Girl Fans!

I know you're not supposed to post authors notes as a chapter, but rules be damned, I'm not running into an earthquake ravaged building with morbid curiosity about what its like inside, so I'm going to do it! I hope you won't mind indulging me for a moment...

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who got in touch after Footsteps to welcome me back to writing. When I took all the stories down, my head was all over the place and amongst other things I was having a complete meltdown about real life and how to manage the ever bloody present 'getting everything done'. I was always very proud of the stories I wrote and the kind reviews that were left about them, but to quote Molly 'I couldn't get a calmness in my nut' and felt I needed to retreat from Our Girl a while to work it all through.

Learning The Ropes, was written over an interesting few months for me. When I first found FanFiction, and started to write, I would spend hours each day curled up in bed with my infant nipper. She would spend the majority of her day feeding, and even when not, was a child who would not be put down. So these stories where a double labour of love, in that those hours where passed reading the beautiful words of others or attempting to write my own. All 48,000 words of this story where originally written with my thumb into the email browser of my iphone before copying and pasting into FF! About half way through LTR being published my Nipper stopped needing to be fed by me, and - shock horror - started to sleep independently. Suddenly I didn't have those hours to write, and then some of you may also remember Banana Mum took an very nasty fall and gave us a pretty terrible shock.

I can't tell you exactly what has changed now, but having stepped back for a while, it turns out I have a nagging desire to be back. All is fine with Banana Mum, and my Nipper is at school and very happy to watch Barbie videos on You tube while I'm sitting at my desk writing this! I always had a nagging feeling that I'd like to go back to LTR. There was an epilogue that was never written, and having now gone through it with a fine tooth comb a number of typos that you were very kind not to mention the first time around!

So, what's the point of this note... Well, I'm happy to say that later today once I've finished typing up the changes, 'The one with the boat' will be back. I haven't changed the story much overall, I posted as I wrote and there were some story lines that never made the final cut, and having read it in full, I've decided to leave them in my head. I plan to post 3 chapters a week, so it shouldn't take too long to get it all up again.

Thank you for your kindness. I'm looking forward to taking a trip around my favourite place in the world with you again.

Love Banana Girl xxx


	2. Chapter 1: Homeward bound

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Learning The Ropes**

 **Chapter 1: Homeward bound**

February 2013

"Welcome aboard this British Airways flight from Accra to London Heathrow. We expect our flight time to be just under 7 hours, giving us an expected landing time of around ten to seven tomorrow morning. We will be serving you a light snack once we get underway and breakfast shortly before we land. The crew will be starting our safety briefing soon, please ensure you give this your full attention, even if you are a frequent flyer. Once the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign we will turn the lights down and leave you to rest, but if there is anything that we can assist you with during the flight, please do not hesitate to ask."

Molly tried to get comfortable in her seat and looked up at passing steward. "Excuse me, could I have a blanket please?" The air conditioning on the plane was quite a contrast to the humid temperatures she had become acclimatised to over the last two years in Ghana. The steward smiled kindly as she reached into the overhead locker, "Here you are dear. Are you heading home?"

The innocent question sent Molly's thoughts spiralling into the past. Was she going home? Technically yes, but home felt like a flexible concept to her now. She had left home at 16, when her dad had made it clear that 'staying on at school to pass a few more poxy exams was a waste of time, and that she should be bringing in a wage to help support the family.' She had moved in with her nan after that, missing her younger siblings and mother terribly, but determined that she was going to do more with her life than let her part time job in the nail bar become all that she achieved in her life.

"Yes, for a while at least", she answered simply and took the blanket gratefully. An early start and an especially emotional day had left her wrung out. Thinking about the past wasn't going to help her sleep, so she did what she had become adept at over the years and pushed the thoughts of home back into the cavern at the back of her mind. Snuggling into the fleece material, she dropped her head back and allowed sleep to carry her the 3000 miles back to wherever she was now going to call home.

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-

August 2007

"Good luck Molly Dawes"

"Thank you Mr Quaseem, thank you for everything. I don't know how I would have made it through the last few years without you pushing me to work harder and telling me that I could pass these exams. And, I know there's no way I'd be going to university without you." Her tears were threatening to push their way out, but Molly tried desperately to remain composed as she thanked the teacher who had played such a pivotal role in not just her education, but her life. He had gone to bat for her when her family were insistent that her dreams were pointless, constantly encouraged her and kept on at her to remember that there was more to the world than her little corner of East Ham. Now, she stood in the school hall for the last time, clutching the sheets of paper that confirmed the work and anguish had all been worth it. She was off to start a new life in Chichester, training to be a teacher herself and endeavouring to follow in the footsteps of the man who had been more of a father to her than her own had.

"I didn't do anything you didn't deserve Molly. Now, promise me you will remember two final things. Firstly, you are a wonderful young woman, don't let the voice in your head that tells you are not good enough shout louder than the one that tells you how brilliant you are. You can achieve anything you want with hard work and determination." She blushed at the kind words, and found the lump in her throat was now preventing her from talking. "Secondly" he continued recognising that this was in fact a rare opportunity to not be interrupted by his talkative now former student, "when you have a moments break from conquering the world, please come back and see your old teacher one day!"

Displays of affection were not really Molly's thing, but she found herself flinging her arms around the neck of Mr Quaseem and promising that she would. "But, don't leave it too long, I won't be here for ever!"

The next month Molly had packed up the few possessions she treasured, determined that this new start would be the making of her and that she would not be returning back to East Ham with her tail between her legs as her dad predicted. She and her nan bade an emotional farewell as she boarded the tube towards Victoria from where she would start her journey south to Chichester, or more specifically the seaside town of Bognor Regis as that was where the teaching training students at Chichester University were based. It was impossible not notice the vast change in environment as the train rolled its way through the South Downs. The first few stops had been large stations in the middle of busy towns, but as the journey drew to a close the stations were just a couple of platforms with the countryside clearly visible from the carrage. The hills seemed to run off as far as her eye could see, lush green fields linked them together and far from filling her with fear as she had been brought up to believe, she found them to be comforting and inspiring: a metaphor for the endless opportunities she now believe her life to be full of.

Arriving at Bognor Regis railway station, alone with just a large rucksack on her back and a crumpled print out of the directions she had received, she had been relieved to see students from the year above decked out in garish orange t-shirts looking out for new arrivals and directing them towards a minibus laid on to shuttle them the short hop to the campus. Bognor Regis was only a small town, a relic of old fashioned sea-side holidays from an era almost forgotten. The direct route to the campus would have only taken a few minutes, but the driver had decided to drive via the seafront and the high street so they could see how near to campus everything was.

With the exception of one seaside holiday to Skegness as a small child before the family had got too big to take away, Molly hadn't spent a great deal of time by the sea. Just glimpsing it had given her a feeling of calm and stillness that took her by surprise. She vowed then and there that she would run along the promenade whenever she could. Who would have predicted that she could feel such desire to be near the water when she had spent all her life in the middle of the city?

Within a couple of minutes the bus had pulled up at the campus. Her home for the next year was to be called Longbrook House, an old mansion style building that had been converted to create shared accommodation for students. She had elected for a shared room in a catered flat as frankly it was the cheapest option. Trying to remember the words her mentor had drummed into her, that first impressions counted, Molly tentatively opened the door to flat 11 and made her way in to meet the people she would be living with for the next year.

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-

April 2013

The flight landed on time and Molly processed off the plane with the other passengers. This was only her second ever flight and again she found herself overawed at the sheer scale of Terminal 5. The walk from the plane to passport control seemed endless compared to Kotoka airport with its two gates and few daily arrivals. Finally making her way through the queues of passengers waiting to have their passports examined Molly collected her bag from the luggage carousel, grateful that her now battered but trusty rucksack had made it home safely.

Despite the few hours of sleep she had managed to get on the flight and the breakfast she had managed to demolish she was exhausted and hungry. Knowing she had a few hours of public transport still ahead of her she wondered if there would be a McDonalds nearby where she could buy some breakfast. She had eaten well in Ghana and embraced the culture with gusto, but she couldn't pretend there were some mornings when only a sausage muffin would hit the spot and she didn't particularly relish the thought of the next few hours of public transport that lay ahead on an empty stomach.

No one took any notice of her as she made her way through customs and into the arrivals hall. The sight of happy reunions playing out in front of her only served to remind her no one would be expecting her, let alone coming to meet her. She had only told one person that she was coming home and she knew there would be no way they would be able to meet her at 7am on a School day. Sighing slightly, and looking up to locate the signs showing the way to the train station Molly was stunned to stillness when a familiar voice called out her name and she found herself locked in a warm embrace.

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-


	3. Chapter 2:Cockwombles

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Cockwombles**

"Jackie! What are you doing here? It's a school day!"

"I couldn't let my best mate return after two and a half years away without coming to meet you could I? When you sent me your flight number I swapped my Prep time around and the boss said I could work from home. I was tracking your flight overnight, and got up with the lark's fart to drive up to get you." Jackie paused, taking a second to take in the sight of her friend finally back in front of her, and both laughing at the involuntary tears running down their cheeks. "Let's grab a coffee here for the road, and then as I'm assuming you're still partial to a sausage muffin you'll be pleased to know there's a McDonalds not far from home. I thought we could stop there and pick up some breakfast for you before I have to head back to school and pretend I've not been skiving for the morning!"

Molly pulled her friend into another massive hug and once again thanked Lady Luck that she and Jackie had been roommates when she first arrived in Bognor. They had hit it off the moment Molly had walked into their room and found Jackie with a beer in one hand and a leaflet detailing the Fresher's week activities in the other. The gruesome twosome as they had been affectionately named had been more or less inseparable once they discovered they were on the same course, shared a desire to play hard but work hard too and were equally quick witted when it came it dishing out banter at the bar. Their first year living together had been a roaring success and was followed by a further two years of fun and mayhem living off campus with two of the few lads from their course, Smurf and Fingers.

As the summer of 2010 approached, and with their course soon coming to an end, her three friends had decided to stay close to Chichester and look for work nearby. Molly, having decided that she wanted to see a bit of the world before embarking on her first year, had volunteered for a six month placement with Voluntary Service Overseas and had been sent to Sensells School in the outskirts of Ghana's capital city, Accra.

Molly had loved every moment at Sensells. She had been partnered with a Sophie, a young dynamite of energy who had the 40 five and six year olds in her class eating out of the palm of her hand. Together Molly and Sophie had done their best to bring the school curriculum to life, they had found ways of creating practical learning experiences with next to no equipment and utilised the children's love of singing to create amusing songs to help them remember facts. If Molly had flourished during her teaching practises at university that was nothing compared to the way she had developed in Ghana. She learnt to trust her instincts about how lessons were developing instead of doggedly sticking to a plan. She learnt how to identify the exact moment when a child stopped understanding and became adept at explaining concepts clearly without the backup of technology. And crucially, she had learnt the art of managing to keep 40 small people enthusiastic but under control within in a tiny space!

The six months had flown by and at the end neither the school nor Molly wanted the placement to end. Some strings were pulled and Molly was granted a visa to stay on. She lived and ate within the school and used what little savings she had accrued through part time work at Uni for spending money. But after two more fantastic years, it had been time to bid an emotional farewell to Sensells and all the friends she had made there. Her visa was due to expire, her savings had run out and she needed to get a job that allowed her to complete her Newly Qualified, Induction year in the UK soon, otherwise she would lose her eligibility for Qualified Teacher Status.

The drive home was filled with the kind of easy chat they had always shared. Molly and Jackie had kept in as close a contact as possible given Molly's limited opportunities to access her emails. When Molly had said that she was leaving Ghana Jackie had been quick to offer up her spare room as a place for Molly to live. She was one of the few people who knew the details of what she had gone through with her family and would have done anything to ensure Molly didn't have to go back there if she didn't want to.

"So, let's get you inside." Jackie said as she pulled the car into a space outside a pretty block of terrace houses overlooking the Emsworth Millpond.

Molly stopped before grabbing her bag from the boot to look out across the water. She had only had a couple of opportunities to visit the coast in Accra and had missed the calmness that being by the water brought her. "I'm so glad you moved here Jackie, I always thought this place was lovely".

Once inside Jackie showed her around and told her to make herself at home. Jackie had stored the things she didn't want to take out to Ghana and Molly was touched to see that she had unpacked them and arranged them in her room for her. "Here's your key, the fridge is fully stocked so help yourself to whatever you see. I better get a wriggle on back to school, Old Glover will have a fit if I'm not there dead on midday for the hand over! I'll be back about seven, why don't we go to The Ship for a beer and some dinner then we can have a proper catch up before you let the lads know you're home. There's a laptop in the lounge and the wifi password is still 'cockwombles' like it always used to be. Anything else you need?"

"Nothing, thanks Jackie. You really are a mate. Think I'll have a bath then hit my pit for a bit. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming to meet me this morning; I'd still be sitting on the bus if it wasn't for you."

"My pleasure, that's what friends are for hey? You get some rest and try to stay out of trouble! I'll see you later."


	4. Chapter 3 – Taming the talkative

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Taming the talkative**

How is possible that everything can feel the same, but so different all at once, Molly mused while taking in the familiar sights of her old school corridors. The displays on the walls and the kids sitting at the desks may have changed, but the building itself felt just as it always had. She hadn't been particularly aware as a student that the school had a smell, but as soon as she stepped foot into reception a bizarre mix of cleaning materials, school dinners, and sweaty teenagers flooded her nose and evoked a thousand memories. She had emailed Mr Quaseem to say she would like to pay him a visit and he had suggested she swing by during his free periods on Monday morning. Entering the language block and heading towards his office, Molly was overwhelmed by the feeling of it seeming as though it was only five minutes ago that she was retracing these steps, but that it also felt like a lifetime ago and that she had changed immeasurably since she had last been here.

In the office he had occupied for the last ten years since his promotion to Head of Sixth Form, Ali Quaseem sat at his desk trying to decipher the latest set of mandates that had come down from high. It was a necessary evil as far as he was concerned, and not a part of the job that he relished, but he persisted with it as he found the mentoring and pastoral support he was able to offer incredibly rewarding. Thousands of students had passed through his classroom since he started teaching, and he felt very proud of the role he had played in helping them recognise and achieve their potential. It was impossible not to reminisce on previous students without the irrepressible Molly Dawes coming to mind and he smiled fondly at the memories thinking of her evoked.

She had first walked into his English classroom as a gobby eleven year old in Year 7. In that first term she had challenged his authority at every opportunity, and avoided actually completing any of the tasks he set. It was during one of the many detention sessions they had spent together that he had decided to that this approach was getting them nowhere fast and that he needed to try and get to know the girl behind the mask. He knew from her records that her attendance record was diabolical, and that her levels at the end of junior school were below the national average, but that didn't match up to the sparky and clearly intelligent girl sat in front of him. Somehow during that hour he had managed to get her to open up about her family life and disclose that she had often called herself in sick so that she could stay at home and help her mum out with her younger siblings. Apparently her dad had recently been the subject of a prank gone wrong when his ladder had been whipped out from underneath him, and he was now injured and out of work. Molly's total lack if sympathy for her father's plight suggested there was more to the story, but whichever way you looked at it, the family were clearly in crisis and the impact it was having on Molly was undeniable.

The seven years he had spent mentoring Molly had turned him from dark to silver haired and left him with obvious worry lines marking his face. Over many hours he had gradually won her trust and helped her to believe that she had something to offer the world. He had helped her recognise her dreams and challenged her to work hard to reach her potential. When she had achieved the grades to stay on for sixth form her glee had been palpable. Her parents had made no secret of their belief that there was nothing to be gained by staying on for the sixth form and, had they managed to attend any of the information evenings laid on by the school, he felt sure he would have been under attack from them for filling Molly's head with silly ideas about A-Levels and University.

As it was Molly had stood up to them, moved in with her Nan and walked away with the grades she needed to take up her offer at Chichester University. He hadn't seen her since the day she had collected her results, although she had been kind enough to send him an email at the start of each school year to wish him luck with the next group of students and update him briefly on how she was getting on. He was delighted when she had got in touch to say she wanted to visit and had proudly told his colleagues that Mouthy Molly had made it in the world.

A knock on the door brought him back to the present; "Missed me?" came the familiar voice! He took in the sight in front of him; she was still tiny, but she stood taller now, an air of confidence emanating from her. Her skin was glowing from her time in Africa and crucially, she looked happy and relaxed.

"Molly Dawes, you came back! How wonderful to see you!"

The time he had off timetable passed quickly as the pair caught up on Molly's news and she told him about how much she enjoyed teaching. She loved telling him about her adventures in Accra and made them both laugh with tales of how she had utilised some of his tricks to tame the talkative members of her classes.

He asked if she had been to visit her family or whether this was only a flying visit from the south. Her smile had dropped instantly as she recounted the day spent visiting her parent's the day before. "Dad still seems to think I'm wasting my time and I should stop sponging and get a proper job. Not sure who he thinks I'm sponging off or who he thinks he is being that he hasn't lifted a finger for anything other than to open a beer in over a decade. I just don't get it Mr Quaseem, but it doesn't bother me like it used to. They both knew she was lying, but he let it pass.

I finally asked mum why she didn't come to my graduation and she just smiled weakly and said it was too hard with all the kids... It would have been 2 hours maximum on the train, Mr Quaseen, 2 hours! Surely that wasn't too much for me to have asked of her." She stopped briefly, clearly fighting back tears, the pain of the interaction etched over her face. "Hey ho, I had a nice evening with my Nan after I left mum and dad's. And it's been nice to come and see you, I'm not sure if I'll be back anytime soon though."

Eager to move the conversation on, he had asked about her plans now she was back. "I've got an interview on Wednesday with a supply teaching agency. My plan is to try and get as much supply work as possible between now and when I can get myself a full time job. I've got good references from Uni and VSO, the jobs for September should be advertised around Easter, so I'm hoping Lady Luck will shine on me a little bit longer."

The school bell rang, signalling that he no longer had time to chat, "Walk with me to my class Molly and you listen to your old teacher one last time. You may call it Lady Luck, but I know everything you have achieved has been through sheer hard work and dogged determination. No one has given you anything, yet you have stood up and grabbed life by the collar shouting that you will reach your dreams. I have never been more impressed by a student than I have been by you, and I doubt I'll ever meet anyone like you ever again. You go and find your school, find your students and help them be everything they can be. If I never see you again, there will be no greater gift you could have given me than that."

They had now reached Mr Quaseem's classroom, the students were filing in and he greeted each warmly and by name. Just like the last time she had been gifted with a pep talk from him, she once again found the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. She managed to smile broadly at him and nodded in acknowledgment. There was nothing else for either to say, walking back through the corridor she turned one last time and called back "I'll make you proud Mr Quaseem."

The reply followed her down the corridor and impressed itself on her heart "You already have".


	5. Chapter 4: Charlie the Chimpanzee

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Charlie the Chimpanzee**

If you'd told a teenage Molly Dawes that 6am would become her favourite time of day she would have looked at you like an extra head had grown out of your ear. But whilst away Molly had taken to going for a daily run to help clear her head of all the fogginess that came from the combination of a dysfunctional start in life and throwing herself into a culture so vastly dissimilar from what she had always known. With daytime temperatures regularly sitting above thirty degrees, it had been too hot to run at anytime of day other than early in the morning and to her enormous surprise she had found chasing the sunrise became pivotal to her finding a calmness before starting the day.

Molly walked through the front door still panting from her exertions. It had been a beautiful morning, the sun just rising behind Chichester Cathederal as she ran along the sea wall and across the foreshore edging her corner of Chichester Harbour.

"Where you off to today?" Jackie asked. Molly had aced her interview with the supply agency, and was coming to the end of her first half term covering classes in local primary schools. It was interesting work; sometimes she would be booked in advance if the school knew a teacher would be out for a course or meeting, but so far most of her work had been a call at 7am from the on call operator when a teacher had called in sick.

"Just up the road actually, Quayside Primary, Year 1. Isn't that where Smurf works?" Since she had been back they had met up with Smurf and Fingers on most Friday nights for drinks and the four had enjoyed swapping stories about their trials and tribulations in school and reminiscing on old times.

"That's right, new head started last September I think. One of these fancy pants ones brought in by the Local Authority to snap it into shape. Smurf said he's been cracking the whip pretty hard."

"Well I better make sure I stay out his way then. In and out without getting noticed has been doing me fine thank you!"

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG—

Across the other side of the Mill Pond Charles James' day was not starting well. He was usually up early but the previous night's Governors Meeting had run late and he had therefore not made it home until after ten. He had decided to set the alarm for a little later, hoping for a lie in until half seven. That plan had gone to shit when he had been woken up at half six by a phone call from one of his best teachers complaining of stomach pains and explaining there was no way she'd be able to get into school today. The promise of lesson plans on the desk that could be used, and a quick call to the supply agency later, Charles had made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast, only to discover that he had run out of pods and the bread was mouldy. If this was a sign of things to come, it was not shaping up to be a good day.

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-

"Well that was the day that was" Molly took a large gulp of her beer and placed it on the bar in front of her. "How do you work for such an uptight twat Smurf? I've met a few head teachers with superiority complexes in my time but he takes the biscuit!"

Smurf helped her carry her round back to the table where Jackie and Fingers were waiting. Handing out the drinks and menus he tried to defend his boss. "Honestly he's a really good bloke, works hard and actually spends time with the kids instead of hiding in his office like some we've met. You must have just caught him on a bad day. What did he actually say to you?"

Molly sat back and recounted the day to her friends. She had really enjoyed all her supply work to date and had felt she'd had a really successful day with the children, but her conversation (if you could call it that, as it had been pretty one sided) had left her embarrassed and questioning herself.

 _The day had started ordinarily enough with the school secretary showing her to the classroom and the teacher from next door helping her to find the plans. She had a quick look around the classroom for resources and fished out her notebook to jot down the key information she had been given. She found a display with the children's photos and tried to learn as many of their names as possible, knowing how thrilled the younger children would be when she was able to remember their names._

 _After taking the register she had brought out Charlie the Chimpanzee, a leaving gift from Sensells, Charlie was introduced to all her classes during a getting to know you 'circle time' at the start of the day. She found it a useful way of breaking the ice when introducing herself and the children enjoyed passing him around to signal when it was their turn to speak. The session had gone well, even though it had taken a little longer than she anticipated. The class had been flabbergasted at how quickly she had learnt all their names but towards the end their calm session, the class had started to get a little raucous with children calling out "Who am I?" in jovial attempt at testing her._

 _Molly had been about to call the session to an end and organise them into a line for assembly when Mr James, the school's head teacher, had chosen that moment to walk past and investigate what was causing so much excitement. His mere presence had brought the class to heel; if she hadn't been so intimidated she would have been impressed._

 _Mr James stood with his legs slightly apart, arms folded across his chest. Instead of introducing himself or asking her name like any normal human being, he had questioned her with a one word "Miss?" The simple act of raising one eyebrow in her direction had made her feel like he wasn't just questioning her name, but everything about her ability to teach._

 _"Dawes" she had supplied, she felt like she should stand at attention in front of him. He held her gaze in the most unnerving way, head and shoulders taller than her she had to crane her neck up to maintain eye contact with him._

 _He looked away first and squatted down to talk to the children. "Seagull class, I do hope you have worked hard for Miss Dawes this morning. Who can tell me what you have been learning?"_

 _The children had rushed to wave their hands in the air and Mr James had picked Michael to answer._

 _"Miss Dawes has been telling us about her chimpanzee called Charlie, and she has used magic to learn all our names already!"_

 _The colour drained from Molly's face as Mr James thanked Michael and walked out of the class. That clearly wasn't the answer he was expecting and she had clearly failed a test she hadn't realised she was taking. She suspected a bollocking would be coming her way later, and she didn't want to make it worse by being late to assembly. Gathering the children together quickly she led them towards the hall and hoped she would be able to avoid crossing Mr James' path again._

 _"_ So, did you get a bollocking then? Sounds a bit like your overreacting Molly." Ever the voice of reason Fingers pulled her from her rumblings.

"He came and found me at the end of the day, said that as much as he applauded my efforts to learn the children's names it was his concern that they were learning maths and English during the school day instead of hearing tales about a stuffed toy. I tried to explain myself but he did that weird eyebrow to the sky thing again and said that if I couldn't manage to stick to the lesson plans he would have no hesitation in calling the agency and telling them I was not welcome back. Honestly I felt about two feet tall."

"Well that must be because you are only two feet tall Molls, you little short arse!" Smurf laughed and ruffled her hair the way he had always done when they were at Uni.

"Shut up you Welsh twat."

"Come on Molls, cheer up, it was just one crap day. Stop nursing that beer and let's order some food. I never got around to eating lunch today and I'm starving. And then Fingers can tell us more about the PTA chair and the caretaker getting caught snogging during the school disco last week."

A/N Hello to everyone who is reading this again, and for the first time. I do hope you're enjoying it. I was in Emsworth again at the weekend, and as much as it was always one of my favourite places, it will always hold an extra special love for me as the scene of this story. I'm pleased to report the Mill Pond was looking a picturesque as ever, and storm Brian didn't seem to leave much of a lasting impression besides blowing some signs over. I'm trying to post a new chapter every couple of days, it is all written, and the edits are done on paper, just need typing in and updating. I'm working on a couple of extra scenes too, including an epilogue that really should have been there first time around.

I hope you're all enjoying Series 3. Yes, it will never be series 1, but for a Molly-less show, I'm enjoying it! Also loving that the BBC have finally realised how much CJ we want to see and sending out these lovely behind the scenes video - could watch those all day! I've also gone back to my Our Girl play list and enjoyed wandering around the OF YouTube videos again recently. Oddly, this has coincided with a decline in my work productivity - so lunch break over, I better get back to it. Will post again mid week.

Love, Bananagirl xx


	6. Chapter 5: Emerald eyes

**I know - I'm sorry. I said I would do 2 updates this week and suddenly I've woken up and it is Saturday already. I honestly have no idea how that happened, but I promise I'll get the next chapter edited and uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Love Bananagirl :-)**

 **Chapter 5: Emerald eyes**

Molly's tummy grumbled, sending the message loud and clear that it at least wanted to wake up and start the day. Opening her eyes and stretching out her arms, she reached for her phone and was surprised to see she had slept through until after nine. Conscious that the boys had crashed over at theirs after the previous night's late night exertion to the pub, Molly grabbed her trackies and a hoody from the cupboard and made her way to see what state the others were in.

Smurf's snoring greeted her ears before her eyes clocked his sleeping mass, face awkwardly squashed against a sofa cushion with the distinctive aroma of beery man filling the space around him. There was no sign of Fingers, but his shoes and car keys were still by the door so Molly surmised he and Jackie were still exercising their roles of friends with benefits when the mood took them.

Deciding that a bacon sarnie was the way forward, she grabbed her bag, stuffed her feet into her trainers, pulled her coat on and made her way out the house towards the small high street. The blue sky and bright sun worked in partnership with a gentle breeze to create that perfect type of spring day that filled you with optimism for the warm weather that was to come. Molly passed a few familiar dog walkers as she made her way to the bakery and onto the butchers and again felt grateful that Lady Luck had seen fit to bring her to this pretty part of the world.

The tide was rapidly coming in and she could see a few keen sailors rigging their dinghies along the shore as she made her way home. Despite her love of the sea, she was yet to do anything more adventurous than swim in it, but resolved this year she would find a way of getting out on a boat and seeing the harbour, even if she had to drag Jackie out in one of the tourist fishing trips.

She was pulled from her day dreams by her phone pinging with an email. Taking it from her bag, she saw a message from the supply agency explaining that the teacher she had covered the previous day had apparently been taken to hospital with appendicitis and that the school had requested she cover the class until at least the end of term. That meant two weeks trying to keep out the way of the grumpy Mr James and his questioning eye brows and she considered replying to say she would rather not, but then remembered how lovely the class had been and thought about how nice it would be to have a couple of weeks of short journeys to school each day. Smurf had been pretty insistent that Mr James was a decent guy, but she was far from convinced, however logic prevailed and she replied conforming she was able to take the job.

Evidently the smell of bacon cooking was enough to raise her friend from his slumbers. "Looks like you're stuck with me a bit longer Smurfoid" she said nudging him to pass her the milk from the fridge.

"Huh?"

"Mrs Baker has appendicitis, got a message this morning. They want me to cover the class until Easter at least."

"Excellent, plenty of time for me to remind you what you're missing out on by not agreeing to go out with me proper like" he reached across and dipped some bread in the bacon fat, grinning widely at his wit.

Grimacing at both the thought of a date with Smurf and his eating habits she endeavoured to put an end to the conversation before it started. They had been over this a number of times since she had returned from Ghana, she had tried to be kind, funny, gentle and dogmatic but he just didn't seem to be getting the message. "Don't start all that bollocks up again. We're just mates that's it."

"Not what it seemed like that night after graduation."

"I was pissed and emotional, you're one of my best mates and things went too far. That was a one off and you know it."

"Sure that's not why you went running off to Ghana for so long? Took you that long to get over me?"

"Took me that long to get over the shame more like! Seriously, drop it Smurf, it's never going to happen."

He took an enormous mouthful of the bacon sarnie she had made for him, "Whatever you say… glad I'll be seeing a bit more of you though."

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-

As far as Charles was concerned Saturdays in winter were all about rugby. He played it, watched it and talked about it. When he had applied for the job at Quayside and decided to move away from Bath to the south coast, a major perk had been the presence of a good local rugby league for him to get involved with. The other perk had been being able to moor his boat in the harbour just about a stone's throw from the house; but that was for spring time adventures and lazy summer days. The other seasons were all about running around in a sweaty, muddy mess, hurling himself around the pitch for 80 minutes before retiring to the bar to watch whichever game was being played that day.

Today's game marking the end of the Rugby season couldn't have been a more welcome distraction from the jumbled mess that his mind had become overnight. He had slept fitfully, his thoughts plagued all night by that supply teacher. He was an experienced professional, one of a batch of teachers selected for the fast track programme; he had quickly risen up the ranks gaining his first deputy headship at just 25. After 3 successful years in post he had been tempted south by Quayside Primary. He was happy in Emsworth and was slowly finding his feet with getting to know the local area. The hours he put in at school didn't mix well with relationships, as he had found to his cost a few years ago while still in Bath. Meeting someone now seemed unlikely, outside of the rugby club his social life was sorely lacking and he didn't relish the thought of attempting online dating due the potential for running into parents from school. It hadn't been something that had entered his mind recently, but now suddenly a pair of emerald eyes had him thinking thoughts that had long since been pushed to the back of his mind.

What was it about her? The children had clearly been enthralled by her and having taken a sneaky peek in their books after everyone had left for the day it was clear she had got a lot of good work out of them. Why had he reacted the way he had to her? At best he had been rude; at worst he had been unprofessional. Suddenly now he found himself grateful that with Mrs Baker out for a few weeks with appendicitis he would have an opportunity to try and build some bridges with her, show that he wasn't entirely inhuman.

"Oi, James, you coming or what?" He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed his team mates walking towards the pitch to take their starting positions.

Oh shit, he thought as he ran to catch up with the other 14 men, I don't even know her first name and I can't stop thinking about her. This Miss Dawes had him feeling like a teenager again. Fancying a member of staff really wasn't on; Mrs Baker had better recover quickly.


	7. Chapter 6: Daffodils

**Morning world. I hope you all got your extra hour of sleep? The Banana Child did not get the memo at all, and I am very grumpy! So I'm hiding in the office editing chapters while the cup of tea kicks in so I can attempt to be a cheerful member of Team Banana again. Hope you're all having a lovely Sunday.**

 **Love Banana girl :-)**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6: Daffodils

The engine of Charles' sporty little car purred as he waited for the lights to turn green. It was early, the sun just starting its journey from the east into a bright blue sky that hinted of the warmth that was to come. All around spring was in full bloom, splashes of colour decorating the gardens and verges, and for a moment Charles forgot the nervous anticipation that he had been filled with all weekend.

Pulling into the empty car park, Charles focused on the week ahead, mentally running through his diary and tasks he wanted to finish before the school day started. He never left the building on a Friday until his desk was clear, the staff room diary board had been updated and he had prepared his resources for the assembly he took at 10am. Rule number one of working in a primary school was assuming something will happen to scupper your plans, so he never took the chance of leaving these jobs until Monday morning.

Switching on the coffee machine that lived in his office he opened the blinds and logged into his email account. His focus was caught immediately by a Police Notification. It was sadly not unusual for him to receive these; they were sent to school and social services whenever the police attended an incident during which children had been present. Most the notifications he had received previously had been to do with arguments between neighbours that had got out of hand, however this was more serious and would need to be shared with his deputy and co Child Protection Officer during their daily meeting.

Molly's day started with a quick run along the harbour wall followed by a short hop on the bus to Quayside. She had decided to get to school nice and early to give herself time to look over the plans for the fortnight and have a better look around for materials and resources. She appreciated how much extra strain it put on the parallel teacher when their partner was away, but knowing she would be there for an extended period meant she could offer to pick up some of the slack and do more than just teach the plans left for her.

Ringing the bell at the school entrance she was greeted by the school secretary who explained how to use the staff entrance for the next two weeks, showed her where the key for the PE store was and explained that all teachers should attend a diary meeting in the staff room at 8:30 for ten minutes. Molly made her way along the corridor and into Seagull Class. Sitting on the desk was a pot of daffodils and a travel mug with Miss Dawes painted onto the side in a lovely cursive script. She looked for a card or some kind of note explaining who had left it there but could find none, so surmised them to be from Smurf. Who else would be leaving her mystery gifts? And daffodils has that Welsh Twat written all over them.

Her musings were interrupted by a loud crash followed by a distinctive "bollocks" from the corridor. Running over to see what had caused the commotion she found her year partner, Katy, in a heap on the corridor floor holding what liked to be the heel from her shoe. Piles of books were scattered around her, a lever arch file had exploded sending paperwork flying and her laptop bag and handbag looked to have twisted themselves into a knot around her arm.

"You ok mate?" Molly asked squatting down to help gather the books into a pile.

"Oh Molly, am I glad to see you! I just got in and saw a message on the board that Mrs Baker was going to be out until the end of term. I was panicking about how who would be sent to cover and how much extra work I'd have to do planning everything for both classes, when my bloody heel decided to make a bid for freedom from my shoe and sent me flying! Are you just here today or can you do the whole time?" Katy had a knack for talking at the speed of light. Before Molly had been able to confirm that she was in fact booked until the end of term, Katy had already started talking ten to the dozen about the lesson plans for the day and which day homework needed to go out and which parent helpers were coming in to help change reading books.

"Whoa, slow down Katy! Let's do one thing at a time." She said placing Katy's file and paperwork on her desk. Let's get today organised, I'm in no hurry after school so we can go through the rest of the week then. I'm happy to help with planning, my midweek social life normally only involves Facebook and waiting for my housemate to come home and talk shop, so you don't have to worry about that."

Katy beamed. "Are you serious? Most supply teachers can't wait to get out at the end of the day."

Molly really like Katy. She was a little older than her with a few years' experience under her belt. They had gelled quickly when Molly had arrived last week, both having a similar teaching style and a fun but fair persona with the class. She was looking forward to two weeks working alongside her and felt it had the potential to be a good learning experience. "I'm totally serious. Now, we've got an hour until staff meeting, let's get cracking."

Walking up to the staff room for the meeting Molly felt a degree of anxiety about seeing Mr James again. She was surprised to realise that she wanted to impress him. Taking a seat next to Katy she tried to keep her head down as everyone waited for the meeting to start. As it turned out her worries over seeing him again were unnecessary as he had been called into an emergency meeting with some parents who had arrived at the office needing time with him urgently and the discussion was being led by the Deputy Head.

The children were pleased to see Molly back again, but sad that Mrs Baker was poorly. They settled quickly into their lessons, enjoying immensely the opportunity to use the outside water tables to practise measuring and reading scales. At break time Molly enjoyed her well-deserved cuppa in her new mug, Smurf was on playground duty so she couldn't ask him about it. The rest of the day passed in a blur of phonics, drama, art and finished with a lovely calm story time.

Molly and Katy spent lunchtime sorting the classroom for the afternoon activities together and eating their lunch on the go and by home time Molly was worn out. Having gone through the jobs that needing doing for the rest of the week with Katy, she was glad to have a chance to sit in the quiet of her classroom and get on with some work. The thing about teaching infants, Molly remembered a little later, is that you spend most of your day sitting on the floor or leaning over a child while they work. On the rare occasion that you did get to sit down it is usually on a chair that only came about six inches off the ground, and Molly's back was making it's discomfort known to her. Standing up and stretching her arms high above her head, Molly's attention was drawn to activity on the school playing field. School had finished about an hour ago so she hadn't expected any kids to still be around, but there in front of her were about forty children splattered in mud.

Looking more closely she realised they were practising some rugby drills, balls flying everywhere as they attempted to catch the oval shaped ball and mostly missed. With them was Mr James; he looked to be in his element as he ran up and down calling out words of encouragement. Molly's eye followed him as he ran. She had to admit attractive didn't even begin to describe him. She instinctively focused on the way his track suit trousers hung loosely around his hips then dragged her eyes up to appreciate the contours of his muscular arms. Molly realised she hadn't actually seen him all day, and now she had, she couldn't stop looking. Taking in his face she noticed his chiselled cheek bones and the way his lips formed a perfect genuine smile that seemed to reach from ear to ear. Then she realised that he was in fact smiling at her, and that she was in fact staring at him, while standing at the window with her arms stretched above her head! She had no choice but to brazen this one out and brought her arms back down while waving weakly and smiling in return.

Turning away, and then looking back at him one more time, she couldn't help but notice that a swarm of butterflies that seemed to have taken flight in her stomach. What was that about? Running an after school club didn't make him a super human, most teachers ran clubs after school. And she had seen plenty of attractive men before; there was no reason for her to be so affected by him. If this was the shape of things to come, it was going to be a long two weeks.


	8. Chapter 7 – Tired Eyes

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Tired Eyes**

The distinctive click of the door shutting downstairs pulled six year old Bashira from her fitful sleep and caused her to sit up in bed and rub her eyes. The nightmare was back again; that made four nights in a row that her dreams had been filled with the jumbled images of flashing lights, police officers and the faces of her family. The dream never made any sense but that didn't make it any less scary; she looked across to the clock and tried to work out how much of the night was left. She knew that the first number in the clock had to be a seven for her to be allowed out of her room, but it was only a three so she lay back down and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. Remembering her mother's words about happy thoughts for happy dreams, Bashira tried to think about the fun she'd had at school that day. It had been her favourite lunch and she and her friends had played on the climbing frame until the bell had gone. She pictured herself swinging upside down on the bars and using the rings to monkey her way from one side to the other. It was hard to concentrate as the memories of her bad dream kept popping back into her head, but eventually her breathing slowed and her body relaxed as sleep overtook her once again.

In the room across the hall Farooq had also been woken by the door closing below him. Sneaking a look out the window he saw his father walking towards the van parked at the end of the road. Dad had taken to disappearing, but he would never say anything about his mysterious trips. He would be there when they went to bed, but not there in the morning and then just reappear one day like there was nothing strange about this behaviour. Since his mother always seemed to be unwell, and had taken to not leaving her bedroom, he had taken on the responsibility of looking after the family when his father was not there. He had learnt how to set the alarm on his clock to ensure he and Bashira were on time for school; he could work the washing machine and make simple things for them to eat from the rice and tins that were in the cupboard.

In the weeks since his mother had become unwell, Farooq had taken to pocketing the satsuma from his school lunch to bring home for his mother, she always seemed to perk up when he offered it to her and it was one of the few things he could get her to eat. However last week the school had switched to offering cups of fruit salad at lunchtime and when he had tried to sneak it out the school hall he had been caught by one of the dinner ladies who had then told him off for not eating his lunch properly. By the weekend his mother had barely eaten a thing, so in desperation he had scoured the house for what little money he could find and set off for the supermarket to try and buy one or two satsumas for his mum. However when he had got there they had only sold them in big bags, and he didn't have enough money. He didn't think through what he did next, he just knew he needed to get them to his mum, so he had stuffed them up his jumper and made a run for the door, where he had been promptly caught by the security guard that had been apparently watching him the whole time.

The supermarket had called the police and he had been taken home. His father had been away but his mother had managed to get out of bed to sit with him while the police had given him a stern telling off before saying that they wouldn't take the matter any further this time, but that he had to be sure to stay out of trouble. His mother had looked so disappointed in him as she took herself back off to bed, and when his father had returned later that day he had received a painful smack to his hand and been sent to his room for having brought disgrace on the family. However, the next morning when he had got up to make breakfast for himself and Bashira he couldn't help but notice his father was gone but the cupboards were restocked and there was a bowl of fresh satsumas on the sideboard.

Switching on his lamp, Farooq tried to read for a while to stop his mind from whirring. He had borrowed one of the Percy Jackson books from the school library and he was enjoying escaping into a world of Greek heroes and mythical creatures. After a while his eyelids became heavy and he felt sleep pulling him again. Putting the book down and switching off the light, he tried not to wonder about the strange behaviour of his parents.

Just a few hours later the front door clicked closed again as Farooq and Bashira made their way to school, it was only a short journey but there was one busy road to walk alongside so Farooq always made Bashira hold his hand. His mother always used to do so before she had taken to her bed indefinitely, and he felt that she would be proud of him for keeping her safe. As they walked along he tested her on the week's spelling list and gave her an adding up quiz. Standing at the outside door Molly watched the children making their way across the playground and on to their classrooms. Her attention was caught by the very sweet sight of Bashira and her brother holding hands as they came into school. It struck her how much like a parent he seemed as he gave her a hug and put her book bag into her hand, "Don't forget to change your reading book" he had said before giving her a hug then running off towards his own classroom door.

Over the few days the Molly had been at Quayside Bashira hadn't been particularly on her radar. She was quiet, hard working and always behaving appropriately. Observing her in class this morning Molly noticed that despite her apparent enthusiasm for the lesson she was often yawning and seemed a little distracted. Looking more closely Molly noticed her eyes were unmistakably sunken. "All ok Bashira? You seem a little tired." The dark circles suggested her tiredness was more than just one bad night, so it would be interesting to see how Bashira answered.

"I'm ok Miss."

"Would you like to get a drink of water or anything?"

"No thank you, honest, I'm fine." Bashira looked up and smiled weakly at Molly. Her instincts were telling her there was more to this situation, but she didn't want to push the girl or break protocol by asking leading questions.

Lunchtime came and Molly made her way to the staff room. Smurf was making tea so she sidled up to him with a view to asking after Bashira's brother. Curiosity about their sweet but undeniably unusual relationship was combining with her instinct that all was not well to consume her thoughts.

"If it isn't the delectable Miss Dawes" Smurf said as she walked towards him, "fancy a cuppa?"

"Yes please" she passed him her mug and retrieved her sandwiches from the fridge. "Thanks for the mug and flowers by the way, very sweet of you."

"What mug? And I've never bought you flowers, what kind of soppy git have you got me down as?" Deciding not to take it any further for fear of re-starting the conversation about them going out together, a confused Molly decided to move on, instead asking if Bashira's brother was in his class. "Farooq, yeah, he's with me. Nice kid, quiet, works hard, never in trouble. What of him?" He passed her the tea and draped an arm around her shoulders which she was quick to shrug off.

"I'm just a bit worried about his sister that's all, she seems very tired."

"Loads of kids are tired, it's only a week until the end of term, so many of the younger ones are exhausted by this point in the term, add that to most kids having a TV or computer in their room, I bet she just stayed up too late playing a game or something." Molly nodded and took a sip of her tea. She wasn't convinced and something was niggling at her that there was more to this situation then met the eye. "Grab an incident form to record your concerns and monitor the situation. If you're still worried talk to Charles, you can't do any harm by passing on your concerns."

"Charles?"

"Yeah, you know Mr James. His name's Charles. You still hiding from him?"

"I'm not hiding, I just haven't seen him. It's Thursday, I've been running around getting everything ready for my class and trying to help Katy out. Speaking of which, I better go. We've got science this afternoon and need to get the kids to grow some cress, the equipment's not going to get itself out the cupboard. Thanks for the chat and the tea."

"Anytime Molls, remember, I'm always here for you."

She laughed involuntarily at what he had clearly intended kindly. "Whatever Smurf, just keep being my mate, that's all I need."

That evening, as Molly sat in the quiet of her classroom writing up her concerns she realised there was very little of substance to it, she couldn't very well go to Mr James and say she had a funny feeling could she? Putting the report into her file she was in two minds about what to do. A movement in the doorway interrupted her thoughts and made the decision for her. "Good evening Miss Dawes, you're here very late."

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Thanks for your kind comments following my last chapter, your messages really helped lift me out my morning grump!**

 **Hope you're all well, and if you're partaking enjoy a bit of trick or treating tonight... I take my role as sweet 'checker' for The Nipper very seriously!**

 **Love Bananagirl x**


	9. Chapter 8: 'My Moll's'

**Oh Lordy, how is it Friday again? I'm sorry, I really am. I was going to put another couple of chapters up this week and then suddenly it was today. I'm going to blame episode 4 for scrambling my brain and leave it as that. I'm doing a run of editing now, then hitting the gin, so I promise to post over the weekend. Thanks for the lovely reviews so far, I'm really enjoying revisiting this with you.**

 **Love Bananagirl x**

 **Chapter 8: 'My Moll's'**

"Good evening Miss Dawes, you're here very late." Molly turned towards the tall figure in the doorway. His expression sounded relaxed and she was relieved to see he was smiling and looking kindly at her. "Do you have time for a quick chat?"

Molly found herself jumping up out of her chair as she spoke, "Of course Mr James, come in."

Charles took a seat at the table Molly had been sitting at, and she tried not to laugh at how silly he looked folded up on such a small chair. "Miss Dawes,"

"Molly" she interrupted, sitting down opposite him.

"Molly, I'm sorry I've not been to see you before now. I wanted to let you know that I've had a number of parents find me on the playground to say how highly the children think of you, I don't think that's ever happened before for a supply teacher, in fact usually it is quite the opposite! You've made a really positive impression on the class."

Molly smiled at the praise. "Thank you. That's really nice to hear, they're a lovely bunch, they've made quite an impact on me too!"

"No thank you Molly, I also hear from Katy that you have been helping with the planning, and it's clear that you are putting in more hours than the average supply teacher. I just want you to know how much I, I mean it, is appreciated."

Molly started to fiddle with the file in front of her, uncomfortable at being on the receiving end of such enthusiastic praise. "I'm just doing my job Mr James, doesn't seem fair for Katy to pick up double the work when I'm able to do it. And as for the class, they're all lovely, I'm really happy being here."

"It's Charles, by the way, no kids around so no need to stick to formalities." He got up to leave, relieved to have made it through the conversation without any disasters. He had been attempting to have this conversation with her all day, but this was the first opportunity he had found. From the classroom door he looked back, "The caretaker has the night off, so I'm locking up tonight, do you need much longer?"

Molly hesitated for a second deliberating whether or not to voice her concerns about Bashira. Her expression became noticeably concerned and caused him to walk back towards her. He was agitated to realise that the sight of her upset distressed him deeply; he had to physically hold himself back from reaching out and stroking her face as he asked her what the matter was.

"I'm not sure, I think I'm probably reading too much into this but I'm a little worried about Bashira."

At the mention of the little girl's name Charles sat back down and asked Molly what she had noticed. Having only shared the information regarding the police notification with his deputy, he was impressed at Molly's perceptiveness in noticing there may be more to Bashira's situation than being tired from staying up late. He explained that she was right to alert him of her concerns and went through the protocol for reporting any further observations or disclosures. Although she knew he couldn't tell her anything about Bashira's situation, from his reaction she knew that her instincts had been right, leaving her feeling both relieved and more worried.

Reaching for her file, she removed the completed incident form and pushed it along the table towards him. "Smurf said to fill out one of these with my concerns, should I give it to you now?"

He took the form then registered what she had said, "Smurf?"

"Sorry yes, Mr Smyth, we lived together at Uni, I can't ever think of him as Dylan it just sounds wrong!" She laughed nervously noticing a subtle change to his expression. Something in his eyes had darkened, he was clearly trying not to give anything anyway and she replayed her last sentence wondering what it was that had caused the change. "I meant lived together as house mates, nothing more." She suddenly found herself blurting. Why would he care? Why was she telling him this? She suddenly felt on very uneven ground, but at her explanation she noticed his shoulders relax and his smile return. This conversation was getting very strange, well the unsaid version anyway. Finally he spoke interrupting her inner monologue of confusion.

"I must admit I'd wondered if you two knew each other outside of school. It would also explain why he refers to you as My Moll's."

"He calls me what? Well, he had better not doing be it when I'm listening or he'll be walking funny for a week." Charles grinned at the image. He had been shocked at the wave of envy that had flooded over him when she had said they had lived together. Suddenly aware again that she was talking to her boss and that threats of violence towards colleagues were not the ideal way to behave she found herself hastily apologising. "Smurf and I go way back, he thinks we should get together, but I don't. We're just mates." Shit, why did I just say that she thought, even more embarrassed and desperately looking for a way out of this awkward conversation.

Charles coughed and stood up. This situation was getting out of hand, he needed to get out of here and quickly before they broached even more uncomfortable territory, or worse he ended up letting her know about his growing feelings for her. Standing up he made back towards the classroom door and put his professional mask firmly back in place. "Molly thank you for your time tonight, and as I said earlier I'm really very grateful for all your hard work. I'd like to lock up soon if you're ready to go?"

Sitting at the bus stop a short while later Molly felt whiplashed from the tempo changes in their conversation. She replayed the image of his flicker of emotion that darkened his eyes and caused a small knot to appear between his eye-brows. It smacked of jealousy, but it couldn't be, could it? And why was she so keen to let him know that there was nothing going on between her and Smurf, it wasn't like she wanted it to be any of his business – did she?

Charles locked up the school and walked towards his car. He was used to feeling worn out by this point in the term but truth be told he was wrung out from the effort he had to put into remaining professional around Molly. He knew he was extremely attracted to her physically but he was intrigued by her emotionally and intellectually too. They had chatted for over an hour earlier, conversation flowing easily until his green eyed monster had interrupted his powers of speech and he had abruptly finished the conversation. She was clearly a good teacher who enjoyed the job, she was having a very positive effect on the children, and the parents seemed very keen on her. His deputy had already mentioned that many teachers had requested her to cover their classes should they be absent from school. It was unheard of for someone to make such an impression so quickly.

He was also curious about her relationship with Dylan. Trying to look beyond 'Smurf's' feelings for her and her declaration that they were just friends he wondered about her career. If they had been together at university she should be at least in her third qualified year by now, why was she doing supply when surely she would be an asset to any school she applied to? At least this was something he could legitimately talk to her about whilst hopefully finding out a bit more about her personal life. In his younger days he wouldn't have hesitated to ask her out for a drink, but everything seemed more complicated now. He really couldn't just ask out a member of staff, even if every fibre of his being was shouting at him to.


	10. Chapter 9: Moments in time

**Morning all! Hope you have a good Saturday, and the weathers holds where you are for fireworks!**

 **love Bananagirl x**

 **Chapter 9: Moments in time**

* * *

Sometimes, Molly reflected, you wake up in a moment in time that you makes you want to pause the world from turning, just for a moment and stop to appreciate the significance of ther event. Some were momentous or joyous, some quite the opposite, and then some appeared on the surface to be nothing special yet in your heart you knew a tiny part of your inner jigsaw had clicked together, bringing you one step closer to creating the picture of yourself in completion.

Leading her Year One class through the pretty park separating school and church; trailed by nearly 400 students Molly knew this was one of those moments. In the two weeks she had been teaching Seagull Class she had become very attached to them and it struck her how much she was looking forward to finding a permanent role in a school with a class she could call her own. Her good relationship with Katy had been mutually beneficial, Molly had lapped up all Katy had shown her regarding the changes to curriculum organisation and assessment procedures that had been implemented while she had been away and she knew her skills as a teacher had developed greatly over the fortnight too.

Her concerns about Bashira had not diminished; she and Farooq were looking increasingly tired and a quick check in Farooq's exercise books, when Molly looked back and noticed a change in handwriting, had shown that he was the one now writing in her reading log and homework diary. She had continued to pass on her concerns to Mr James, or Boss as he seemed to be letting her get away with calling him, and he had assured her that steps were in place to try and establish what was happening with the family and get them some support.

A squeeze to her hand and a little voice to her right brought her back to the present. "Look Miss, our line is snaking all the way back across the park." It was an annual last day of term event for Quayside Primary school to walk to St Peter's Church for the Easter Service, and Molly had been astounded at the organisation that had gone into making sure it ran smoothly. Looking back to see what her observant companion had noticed, true enough the line of children of 400 snaking across the width of the park was quite a sight. The bright red of the children's school jumpers, interspersed with the flashes of fluorescent yellow jackets worn by staff looked reminiscent of a Chinese Dragon. The spring was proving to be delightfully warm and had served to ensure the flower beds surrounding the path were awash with bright blues, yellows and pink.

The service, as expected, was very sweet. Reverend Paul was young and enthusiastic, the children loved his assemblies and were typically enthralled by his active re telling of The Easter Story calling on a many of the children to be actors. Some of the pupils in the upper school had been selected to read passages and prayers, and with limited space for extra adults, only their parent's had been invited to come along. Noticing Farooq standing up to read, Molly looked around to see if she could spot his parents but saw no one that obviously fitted the bill. She looked at Bashira and saw the pride bursting from her as she sat up straight, hanging off his every word. When he sat down Molly caught Bashira's eye and asked whether her parents where there. "No Miss" came the sad reply.

-OG-

Charles stood at the edge of the playground surveying the scene in front of him. He had called an early lunchtime after the children had returned from Church and some of the teachers had volunteered to supervise until the lunchtime supervisors took over. He wasn't surprised to see that Molly sitting with her back to him, back propped up against a tree watching the children play. "Penny for them" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Boss you shouldn't creep up on people like that, nearly gave me a Julius!"

"A what?" His expression was that perfect mix of mock questioning and amusement that she had come to see when she closed her eyes.

"Just something me dad used to say, I guess when I'm taken by surprise I go back to my East-End ways."

"Ah, so that's home then? How come you found yourself working as a supply teacher in on the South Coast?"

"Well that's where I grew up, but this part of the world is my home now. I came south for Uni and fell in love with being by the sea, excluding the fact that I don't want to be anywhere near my family, I couldn't imagine not starting my day without running along the foreshore first." Molly suddenly realised she had divulged a little more about herself than she planned to in her response and hoped that Charles would have the manners not to ask her about her family situation. Opting to dig her way out of the situation she continued talking, "After graduation I spent two and a half years volunteering in a school in Ghana, but earlier this year my visa ran out and I decided to come back, my old housemate said I could move in with her so here I am."

There were so many things he wanted to pick up from what she had said but found he had no idea where to start. He was fascinated by her and found once again that he wanted to spend days locked away listening to her stories and getting to know her. Deciding that it was probably for the best to remain on the professional tack, he opted to ask if she planned to continue with supply or look for a full time post.

"I'm looking for something full time, at first it was because I needed to get my NQT year started but having had the chance to spend a longer period here it's made me realise how much I want to have a class of my own. I've really enjoyed getting to know the children, and working with Katy has been a lot of fun."

"Well that makes what I'm about to ask a lot easier." She looked at him questioningly, adjusting her position to look directly at him. "I've just got off the phone with Mrs Baker; her recovery is not going to plan. In fact it seems she's rather unwell and there is no way she will be back at school after the Easter break. I was wondering if you would be happy to continue with us for a little longer?"

"Thank you, yes please." She beamed, and his attention was caught by how beautiful she was. Her emerald eyes sparkled and her grin seemed to add more warmth to the day than the sun itself. "Can I tell the children I'll be back after the holiday?"

"That's fine, but just say that Mrs Baker needs a little more time to get over her operation." He settled back against the tree and forced himself to watch the children rather than gaze at Molly. "Do you have much planned for Easter?"

"I'm working at the holiday club at Emsworth Primary, but don't worry I'll have plenty of time for getting the planning done, I won't leave it all to Katy."

"That's good of you Molly, but that wasn't why I was asking." Suddenly he was on his feet and moving away from her towards a game of football that looked to be getting a bit rough, "Thomas and Zachary, I have told you a thousand times, I don't care what it looks like on TV, football is a non-contact sport." She watched as he joined in with the boys, instantly dispelling the aggravation that had been mounting, realisation dawning on her that it would be a lot more than the children she would miss when the time came for her to leave Quayside, and a question left hanging over why he was asking her about Easter.

-OG-

Later that night she sat back on the sofa and flicked off the TV. End of term exhaustion had kicked in and the pub had been abandoned in favour of pizza and beer that the boys had helpfully brought with them. Jackie and Fingers had called it a night earlier when Fingers' snoring had drowned out the action from the movie leaving her and Smurf alone.

"I can't stop thinking about Bashira and Farooq" she blurted out. Every time I close my eyes I see her sad little face."

"Don't get emotionally involved Molly, it'll do your head in. You've passed along your concerns, now you've just got to leave it to the powers that be to work out what's going on." He stretched his arm out for her to snuggle into him. At uni they had spent hours cuddled up together, all platonically she had thought until graduation when they had all drunk too much and Smurf had declared his feelings for her. She had been so hurt by her family's rejection that she had allowed herself to feel comforted by Smurf's affections for her and kissed him. One thing had quickly led to another and they had woken up in bed together the following morning, he full of the joys of their new romantic status and assuming she would cancel her VSO work to stay behind with him, her ashamed that she hadn't had the nerve to be honest with her best friend before things had gone too far. Telling Smurf that she didn't love him like that, and did in fact still have every intention of heading out to Ghana, had been one of the most heart-breaking conversations she had ever had.

"Come on Molls, give us a cuddle." Ignoring the voice in her head saying it was a bad idea she let his arms envelope her, he held her tight and whispered that everything would be ok in to her ear. The voice in her head shouting louder, Molly released herself from him and started to get the spare bedding from the cupboard. "Why don't I come and sleep with you tonight?"

"Why would I want to share my comfy bed with your snoring, farting self?"

"Come on Molly, give us a chance. We'd be amazing together."

"Smurf, please. We've been over this a thousand times. Why can't you just be my mate?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" He blurted, all traces of subtly now gone. "I've been in love with you since the day you walked into our flat at Uni. I was in love with you while we sat on the sofa together cuddled up watching your stupid movies, I was in love with you when you'd come back in a foul mood from visiting your family, I was in love with you when we'd stay up all night finishing essays and writing lesson plans, and I was in love with you when you sodded off to Ghana leaving me behind. You must have known how I felt about you. There was never anyone else but you." He dropped his head into his hands; unable to look at her for the inevitable rejection he knew was coming.

"Smurf, I'm sorry. Really I am. But there is no us, you are my mate and I will always love you like that, but not in any other way. I just don't feel that way about you." He stood up looking for his keys and shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I can't keep doing this to myself. I'll stay out your way when you come back to Quayside, but then I think I need some space away from you for a while. I've wasted enough of my life chasing you." Tears streamed down both their faces as the finality of the situation struck home.

"How are you going to get home? You can't drive and it's late. Stay tonight at least. Come on, it doesn't have to be like this."

"I'll find a taxi. Goodbye Molly."

"Smurf. I'm sorry." she called out, but he was already gone. She switched out the light and took herself through to bed. In some respects, everything would be so easy if she could just fancy Smurf and be with him, but her heart had never lain with him, and she knew that it never would. Particularly now, she reflected, as that swarm of butterflies seemed to have made a permanent home in her tummy, taking flight every time a certain dark haired, brown eyed headmaster came near her.


	11. Chapter 10: Blue Flecks

**Hi everyone,**

 **So, Sunday night. I hope you've had a good weekend. I'm not going to lie, I've been looking forward to hiding away to edit this chapter all day. We're moving into my favourite part of the story now, and the weekend that I firmly visualise myself in when I'm having a wishful thinking moment! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I'll make sure the next chapter is posted asap and won't let it get to Friday again before I let you read what happens next. If you're reading for the first time, its about to become clear why this story was nicknamed 'The one with the boat'.**

 **See you again soon,**

 **Bananagirl x**

 **Chapter 10: Blue Flecks**

* * *

Molly looked herself up and down as she prepared to walk home. The holiday club was fun, but boy was it messy! This was the fourth day running she had left the building adorned with various shades of glitter covering her clothing. The long Easter weekend would be a welcome rest and chance to de-sparkle. Grateful for it only being a short walk home, Molly visualised the wine she was going to pour, the bath she was going to run and the music she was going to listen to and could almost feel her body starting to relax.

However on entering the house it soon became clear that her night was not going to go according to plan as Fingers, who over the last week seemed to have become a permanent feature, had taken over the kitchen and was in the middle of creating a feast. "Alright Fingers, what's cooking? And what have you done with Jackie?"

Fingers mock bowed to Molly as she entered the kitchen and gave her a tour of his efforts. Evidently he and Jackie had decided to make their relationship official (which seemed a very bizarre thing to Molly as they had been shagging each other since the start of uni) and were celebrating with a romantic meal for two. "I've sent Jackie to relax in the bath as the Beef Wellingtons take a while; look I've even made my own pastry!" He was clearly very pleased with himself. "What are you up to tonight?" he asked.

Molly was happy for her friends, but couldn't ignore the elephant in the room that she either needed to go out, stay in her room or play gooseberry for the evening. She didn't particularly fancy any of the options but decided to lie and say that she had plans to meet a friend at the pub. "In fact, I better get a move on or I'll be late. Say hi to Jackie for me."

She grabbed her bag and made her way back through the door she had not five minutes ago come through, heading for her favourite bench on the sea wall. Taking a seat and a few calming breaths instantly refreshed Molly, it was a beautiful evening, the sky still a clear bright blue. The boats that had come out the water for the winter had started to make their way back to their moorings giving the harbour back it's picture perfect quality. Molly closed her eyes, and inhaled the scents of the sea combined with the spring time bulbs blooming in the flower beds dotted along the coastal path. She listened to the sounds of the harbour; seagulls flapping and squawking intermingled with flags and rigging banging against each other. The water lapped against the sea wall in a repetitive pattern that quietened her over active mind and lulled her into a peaceful state of bliss.

-OG-

Charles' week had not been exactly relaxing but it had certainly been a change from the norm. His little boat had been out of the water all winter, berthed in the town marina. He had spent the start of the holiday diligently reapplying the anti-fouling paint to her underside and varnishing the woodwork. She was older than he was; but still very seaworthy and he enjoyed maintaining her almost as much as he did sailing her. Earlier today she had been craned into the water and he had spent the rest of the day happily pottering on board, not noticing how much of the day had passed until his tummy had let out a long growl indicating that it needed to eat.

After securing the hatches and climbing into the smaller boat tied up astern, he had rowed himself back to shore, each stroke driven by the heady smell of fish and chips wafting towards him from the shore. However his focus had been totally distracted by the sight of Molly Dawes sitting with her eyes closed on his favourite bench, seemingly lost in her thoughts and totally unaware of the world around her. He stood just watching her for a moment, her long hair cascaded down her shoulders and fluttered slightly in the breeze and he was curious to notice she seemed to be sparkling slightly in the sunlight.

"The view's much better when you open your eyes you know Dawsey!"

She knew it was him the moment he started taking, her body reacting to the gentle tones of his voice sending the butterflies flying out of their temporary cocoon. Opening her eyes she allowed herself to look directly at him and couldn't stop the smile forming widely on her face. "Did you just call me Dawsey?"

He didn't answer, just pushed hands in to his pockets and smiled that slightly cocky smile with ever so slightly raised eyebrows that she was starting to see when she closed her eyes. He took a seat on the bench next to her, both turning away from the sea to face each other. "What brings you here?"

"My flat mate and her boyfriend have decided to have a cosy night in, so I made a bid for freedom! That's our place over there, the one with the turquoise door." She pointed to the pretty row of coastguard cottages that lined the edge of the Mill Pond. "What about you? Are you having a nice holiday?" Her attention was caught by flecks on blue paint in his hair, she leant forward and tried to remove it with her finger tips, "Do you have blue paint in your hair?"

Charles ran his hands through his hair, revelling in the feel of their finger tips briefly touching. "It's been good, thank you. A total change from school, I've spent most the week painting the underside of my boat, hence the blue paint. Put her back in the water today in fact, you can see her from here, white hull, and blue boom cover." He pointed to the row of boats lined up on the moorings buoys.

"I hate to break it to you Boss, but that describes most the boats out there. What's a boom cover?"

He laughed and decided to make the most of the opportunity Lady Luck had graciously granted him. "Have you got plans this evening? I was about to wonder up and get some fish and chips, we could get enough for both of us then take them out to the boat to eat. If you like the view sitting here, you'll love it from the water, and if you're good I'll show you what a boom cover is."

"Will I have to call you Captain?" She knew she was going to say yes, but she didn't want to make it too obvious that he only had to give the nod and she'd apparently happily sail off into the sunset with him.

"Only when you're asking permission to come aboard" he looked straight into her eyes, smiling widely, almost daring her to come with him. Molly found herself mesmerised by him. His now slightly crooked smile showed his perfect teeth and highlighted the sparkle in the flecks of his eyes. Standing up he held out his hand towards her which she gladly took allowing him to help her up.

"Might as well", Molly answered, trying to appear nonchalant although fearing she was failing desperately, "I've got nothing else to do."

-OG-

Not half an hour later Molly found herself sitting in what she had now been told was the stern of the rowing boat. In her arms she held a bag of steaming fish and chips, several bars of chocolate and at her feet were a box of beers. She had been surprised to discover her first impressions of him had been widely inaccurate and that they in fact seemed to share a similar affection for banter and generally taking the piss out of the other, the fact that he was technically her boss conveniently forgotten despite the nickname she had given him.

"You better row a bit a faster captain, or I might gonna make a start on the chips; the smell is driving me mad!"

"Remind me why I volunteered to spend an evening with you again?"

"Must be my magnetic charm and personality rubbing off on you."

"Must be." He rolled his eyes at her while she tried not to make it too obvious that she was in fact checking out his breath-taking arms. "Try and wait out a little longer if you can Dawsey, we're almost there." Having manoeuvred them alongside Charles pulled the oars into the dinghy, reached for the painter and secured them to the small yacht. She was very pretty; a classic sailing boat maybe 25 feet long, the hull white above the water line and blue below. The freshly varnished woodwork glistened in the evening sun while the burgee at the top of the mast fluttered slightly in the breeze. Charles took the food from her and placed on one of the benches around the edge of the cockpit then came back to help Molly aboard. "Welcome aboard Silver Dawn, give me a second to grab some cushions then we can eat."

Molly looked around her, Chichester Harbour was even more beautiful from the water. To the west the sun was just beginning to set casting a pink tint to form above the Portsmouth skyline, she was amazed at how far she could see; from Portsdown Hill in the west to the rolling South Downs and Chichester Cathedral spire to the east. Emsworth itself looked the quintessential fishing village all traditional buildings and slipways leading to the water. She could see couples walking along the seawall which prompted her to realise she could also make out their turquoise front door standing out from the others. Having placed the bench cushions down Charles opened two beers and passed one to Molly. "Its breath taking isn't it? I never tire of this view." He pointed to a white structure on the hills to the east. "That's Goodwood race course over there, on a clear day if you climb to the top of The Trundle you can see all of this harbour and Langstone harbour too. Some days you can even see as far as The Isle of Wight."

They sat opposite each other and started their chips, "I love it, thank you for bringing me out here." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying how relaxed they felt with each other before Molly's curiosity about her companion got the better of her "So did you grew up around here then?"

Charles shook his head, "No, I've only been here since last summer, I used to live in Bath, but I've always liked this part of the world. My grandparents had a house on the harbour in Bosham and I used to stay with them for weeks at a time. This is where I learnt to sail. When the job came up at Quayside, it couldn't have been better timing." He took a long pull on his beer and looked thoughtfully out to sea. Not wanting to break his thoughts Molly did the same, willing him to continue but instead he shook his head as though shaking the memories away and changed the topic of conversation completely. "Tell me about Ghana."

-OG-

Chips long finished and the beers all drained Molly lay her head back and looked up to the stars. It had been one the most relaxed and enjoyable evenings she could remember. He seemed genuinely interested in her; when he asked what had inspired her into teaching she had found herself telling him all about her parents and Mr Quaseem. She could tell from his body language that he was shocked; but he never made any judgement just remarking that she was clearly already a long way towards following in Mr Quaseem's footsteps.

They inevitably talked a little about Bashira and Farooq at that point. Charles was touched by how much Molly cared about the children's wellbeing. He divulged to Molly that Children's Services were planning to visit over the holidays and he was anticipating an update from them anytime. At this he had instinctively reached for his phone and checked to see if there were any emails pending.

"Do you ever switch off?" She joked. He apologised and put the phone away, the light of the phone disappearing making it suddenly obvious how dark it had become. "I wasn't complaining, I was kind of impressed really. You do seem very dedicated, the kids all love you and you're the first head teacher I haven't heard anyone slagging off. How do you juggle it all?"

"I'm not sure I do, it never seems to matter how long I stay or how many weekends I work, there is always more to be done. I've got a great leadership team but with me being new we're all learning the ropes together and there's only so much I can delegate. I might preach a good line about the importance of work life balance, but I certainly don't practise it!"

"No girlfriend?" She couldn't believe she had asked him that, and was grateful for the dark as she waited for him to answer.

"No girlfriend. I used to have one in Bath, I took her to Rome and proposed, but she pointed out that I was already married to my job and she didn't fancy being a third wheel. Evidently she had decided enough was enough some weeks before but didn't want to miss out on the chance to see Rome." His frank honestly, all be it disguised in his self-deprecating humour spoke to her heart. She reached her hand into his and squeezed.

"I'm sorry, that sounds shit." She said.

He squeezed her hand in reply, enjoying the feel of her soft, tiny hands in his. "It was. But I've made my peace with it, a smooth sea never made a skilful sailor hey Dawes?"

"I wouldn't know Boss" she replied, cheeky grin firmly back in place, "this is the first time these land loving legs of mine have left dry land!"

"Now that Dawes, is something we will have to rectify." Sitting up he suddenly seemed to register how late it was. "I should probably get you back; do you trust me to row you home in the dark?"

She felt a pang of disappointment that their evening was coming to an end but picked up on the hint that she might be invited back again. There was definitely chemistry between them, and although they were firmly in the getting to know each other stage, she couldn't help but wonder what might happen if the evening didn't have to end. She stood up and pointed the torch on her phone back towards the shore. "Um Boss, I know I'm merely the cabin girl in this situation, but I think I can see a flaw in your rowing plan."

"What's that Dawsey?" he called up from where he had gone below deck to put the cushions away.

"We've been talking so long that the tides gone out. We're high and dry!"


	12. Chapter 11: High and Dry

**I know, I know it was a cruel place to leave the chapter, but you know what's coming next will give you even more warm fuzzies! I'll stop wittering and let you get back to where we left Molly and CJ...**

 **Love Bananagirl xxx**

 **Chapter 11: High and Dry**

* * *

What's that Dawesy?" he called up from where he had gone below deck to put the cushions away.

"We've been talking so long that the tides gone out. We're high and dry!"

"Shit, what?" Charles pulled his own phone out his pocket and pointed it to where there was now just muddy shallows instead of sea. "Shit" he repeated, "Sorry Dawesy. When I invited you out here I honestly never thought we'd be out here for so long."

"You mean you didn't realise you'd invited such a motor mouth on board with you?"

"Something like that, although you do seem to have a knack for getting me to open up too." He climbed up onto the foredeck and started checking the that lines and ropes were fastened securely. "I've told you things I haven't talked about in a long time. I hope I've not been too boring."

"You know that's not possible, I've had a really lovely evening. You're very easy to talk to." She followed him up on to the foredeck and stood by the mast, leaning against the horizontal pole attached to it. "Although I do have one bone to pick with you,"

He looked up from fiddling with another rope, "Just one?"

She ignored the sarcasm and continued, "Yes, Captain, you said you'd show me what a boom cover is."

"Ah, well that is a vital part of nautical knowledge that it would be irresponsible of me not to educate you about." Even in the dark she knew he was grinning. He stepped up the deck towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. The simple touch sent shock waves from the tips of his fingers to the tips of hers. She felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath and ever so slowly ran his hands down her arms to her wrists and gently pushed her hands up to place them on the blue fabric cover in front of her. "Boom cover" he softly whispered into her ear sending an involuntary shiver the length of her spine. She cursed her body for being so transparent, if she was putty in his hands at just a whisper in her ear she could only imagine what she would be like if she ever got to experience more.

Not wanting the moment to end, she interlinked his fingers with hers and moved them towards the first unfamiliar object she could find and placed her hand upon it. "This?" She could barely get the words out, the chemistry between them fizzing like electric currents through the air.

"Winch" he whispered, pulling her back towards him, the back of her head resting against his chest. She repeated the action with other items within her reach loving the feeling of his breath against her neck. "Main halyard. Cleat. Out haul. Cunningham. Kicker."

Exploiting the fact that their fingers were intertwined he pulled his arms around her so she was fully enveloped within his hold and he found himself resting his chin against the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent and gently nuzzling the top of her head. "Are you planning on getting me to name every item on this boat?"

"We do have all night."

"That we do."

"And there's a lot I don't know."

"There is."

She snuggled back against him, eager to feel his warmth against every part of her. How was it possible to feel so comfortable and content around someone that really she barely knew? Every inch of her was aching to turn around and kiss him but a tiny rational part of her kept piping up that this, for now at least, was her Boss and she couldn't just kiss him. Even if he did currently have his arms wrapped around her.

"It's a little overwhelming" she said eventually, nuzzling back further lest he misinterpret her caution as wanting to stop completely.

"Are we still talking about nautical terminology?" he asked.

"I don't think so"

She wiggled her fingers out of his and for a moment he panicked that he had read the situation all wrong, then she turned to face him, her beautiful green eyes locked with his and a timid smile creeping across her lips

He inhaled deeply, considering carefully how to answer her. Desire was sweeping through hi,m like a tornado, how he had exhibited a modicum of self control up until now was beyond him. She was the most enchanting person he had ever met; she spoke with passion and enthusiasm, but also with a frankness that simply told it as she saw it. There was no bullshit with Molly and he found it incredibly refreshing. He knew he was in deep, and supposed it wasn't unreasonable to think that she felt something for him too, but there was also the undeniable truth that he was technically her boss. Reasoning that he had already crossed the line by wrapping his arms around her, he decided a few further steps really wouldn't hurt.

"Molly, I like you. A great deal. This evening has been one of the nicest evenings I've had in a long, long time." He paused briefly to smooth the curls around her face, "If you can ever forgive me for getting you stranded tonight, I'd really like to take you out and spend more time with you once we're back on dry land."

Her smile widened as she took in his words. "I really like you too, but..." She hesitated, unsure how to get across her anxiety.

"But, we're working together?"

"Well, yeah. For now at least, you're technically my boss. What if you change your mind about me? We'd still have to see each other and then it would be all kinds of awkward."

"Well, from where I'm standing I can't see that happening, but I do take your point. However it's more likely to be my finding it impossible to concentrate with you around that has the potential to be awkward. I barely got anything done in those last few days of term, you're incredibly distracting!" She blushed at the compliment but averted her gaze away from him. It occurred to him that not knowing him, she had no reason to believe his intentions were honourable until he showed her, and the only way to do that was to take their time. Why should they throw themselves at each other, if in fact they did have feelings for each other that they intended to last some distance? He placed his hands softly on either side of her face and waited for her to look at him again before proceeding. "I'm in no hurry Molly, maybe we could just spend some time together over the next few weeks getting to know each other as friends. Then when you're working somewhere else, and if you would still like to, I could take you on a proper date? Maybe you'd even let me take you sailing."

"I'd really like that." She answered simply. Fewer words seemed sensible or she was in danger of letting her heart over rule her head and saying, or rather showing him, exactly what she felt for him. "But of course, there is a rather pertinent question I haven't asked yet."

"What's that?"

"Where exactly are we sleeping tonight? As romantic as this moonlit boating is, I'm not sure I signed up for sleeping under the stars."

"Follow me" he laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her back towards the cockpit. "All will be revealed."

Indicating for her to go through the hatch leading below deck Molly found herself in a cozy lounge type cabin with a little kitchenette set up to one side and what looked like a cupboard to the other. The front of the cabin was formed by two soft benches that met at the top of the front of the boat with a table raised between them. Charles performed some slight of hand trickery and suddenly the table was lifted and a triangle cushion placed on top to form what now resembled a mattress for them to sleep on.

Molly looked around again and realised there were little storage cupboards hidden inside everything, the original bench cushions were raised to reveal two pillows, a sleeping bag and a blanket. She opened the cupboard door opposite the kitchen, or galley, as Charles had insisted she call it, and found a small toilet and wash basin. The small cabin windows each had their own miniature blinds that she pulled across, hopeful that they wouldn't be woken too early in the morning when the sun came up.

She suddenly found herself imagining what it would be like to sleep cuddled up with Charles. It had felt so exquisite earlier when he had pulled her into that embrace, even through his clothes she could feel his muscular arms and rock solid torso. But it wasn't just that she found him attractive physically, she felt incredibly connected to him on an emotional level, if after such a short time. It had taken her ages to open up to the only other people that knew about her dysfunctional family life, yet she had felt so safe with him she had opened up almost immediately.

"I'm not really set up for anyone other than me sleeping on board, so you can have the sleeping bag and I'll take the blanket. I'll make us some hot chocolate to warm us up before we go to sleep, I do at least have two mugs, I don't think its forecast to be too cold overnight so we should be warm enough."

Molly picked up the sleeping bag and blanket while Charles set about lighting the hob. "That's a crazy plan Charles, you'll freeze with just the blanket, it's like a sheet compared to the sleeping bag. We should open the sleeping bag out and just use it with the blanket like a double duvet, then we'll both be warm."

"I'm not going to argue with you Dawesy, that sounds like a much better plan."

Hot chocolates in hand they snuggled on their respective sides of the 'bed' backs propped up against the side of the boat. It was long past midnight yet still they found plenty to talk about, the current topic being Charles' need for a proper cup of coffee in the morning in order to start the day. "I'm just not a fully functioning human being with one" he defended following her horror that he had his own Nespresso machine in his office.

"Well, I'm delighted I've got the treat of a coffee deprived you to look forward to waking up tomorrow morning, you better not snore too or I'll be making a bid for freedom across the mud as soon as the sun comes up!"

He pretended to be wounded as he took their mugs to the sink and started to switch off the camping lanterns that had been lighting the little cabin. "I don't snore, I promise."

"Ok, well that's something." She let out a big yawn as she lay down and wrapped her share of the sleeping bag around her shoulders. She felt him climb in next to her, the width of the boat meaning that even keeping to their respective sides they were only a few centimetres from each other. His knee brushed against her leg as he tried to ensure his limbs were covered, sending waves of desire coursing through him once again. He closed his eyes and remembered how wonderful it had felt to have her in his arms, unaware that opposite him she was thinking about exactly the same thing. "Goodnight Boss, thank you for a magical evening." Unable to hold himself back from one last indulgence he reached his hand to hers and interlinked their fingers once more. Exhaustion from a long day teamed up with a large dose of sea air and a new found contentment at being together to send the pair to sleep surprisingly quickly.


	13. Chapter 12: Entwined

_**I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry, it has been over a week since I left Molly and CJ heading off for sleep on the grounded Silver Dawn. Forgive me. Its been a hectic few days, this a busy work time for me, then I had to drink Edinburgh dry, and then well, honestly its taken me a few days to recover - I'm not as young as I think I am! So, sorry. The good news is that I'm having a sneaky edit of a few chapters at once so you should get a regular run of updates over the next few days. Also, thanks to the lovely writers I met up with I'm trying my hand at writing something new for you. It will posted as part of The Miniaturists Anthology, so if you've not already checked out their stories go and do so! Each chapter is written by a different author and they've all been amazing! I'm feeling the pressure to follow on, I've not written anything new in a couple of years and as much as I'm loving revisiting Molly and CJ, I'm finding it really hard to get my head in the right space to get my flow going. Anyway, I'll stop wittering at you. If you're here, you probably want to know what happened next rather than my blatherings!**_

 _ **Love Bananagirl xxx**_

 **Chapter 12: Entwined**

* * *

As if mirroring the way the tide slowly creeping towards the shore, Charles' and Molly's sleeping selves slowly inched their way towards each other. Charles woke slowly, his brain becoming aware of the gentle swaying of the boat as it floated on its mooring. He didn't need to open his eyes to know where Molly was; somehow during the night she had come to be lying in his arms, her head resting on his chest, one arm tucked up by his shoulder, the other still holding on firmly to his hand. His lower arm was stretched out underneath her, causing him great delight when he realised his hand was resting on her bottom. Their legs had seemingly also taken matters into their own hands having wound themselves around each other ensuring no limb was left alone.

As it had the previous night it felt incredible to have her in his arms. Despite their differences in height their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. He inhaled deeply wanting to commit to memory the subtle traces of her scent and lowered his head slightly to gently place his lips onto her hair in a single kiss. His stomach dancing at the thought of waking up with Molly wrapped around him every day for the rest of his life, before his brain could chastise him for getting ahead of himself.

The press of Charles lips against her head infiltrated Molly's dream; she fidgeted in her sleep nuzzling further into Charles' embrace, bringing her free hand up to twist his curls between her fingers and letting out a commented sigh. Charles rolled slightly onto his side bringing their faces in line with each other, daring to open one eye and then another delighting in the sight before him. With the faintest touch he lay a trail of feathery kisses from her ear along her hairline, following the line of her jaw until her reached her chin, stopping only when Molly let out another happy sigh that sent primeval messages to his brain, his groin and any other part of his body that was paying attention. He looked at her lips, daring himself to kiss her but not wanting to take advantage of this delightful situation.

Molly could feel him watching her, the butterflies back to the usual flight path the moment they realised their bodies were wrapped around each other. He held his breath and watched as the corners of her lips twitched into a smile, "Charles?"

"Molly?"

"You didn't snore."

"Neither did you." She was grinning now, but still keeping her eyes firmly closed.

"We seem to be rather tangled up."

"Would you like me to move?"

"No." He moved his face fractionally closer to hers, their noses practically touching.

"What would you like me to do?"

The question was so loaded with promise, the feel of his breath against her sent shockwaves down her spine and before her brain had processed what she wanted to say she had closed the remaining gap between them and placed her lips gently against his. They lay perfectly still for just a moment each taking a second to enjoy their intimate hold on each other and register what was happening. Charles moved first, bringing his hands up to cup her face, tipping his head slightly down and parting his lips. She moved to match him as they took they time exploring each other building to a tender rhythm. Eventually feeling ready to pause, but definitely not stop, Charles gently squeezed her lower lip between his teeth before releasing it and resting their foreheads together.

"Look at me Molly" he spoke so softly, his words almost caressing her as much as the thumbs gently tracing circles around her cheeks. Once again desire flushed through his body as her emerald eyes locked with his. He ran a thumb slowly across her lips, before pulling her back towards him for a repeat, but this time with more need and urgency until with hands running frantically over each other's bodies and starting to tug at each other's clothing they came to a panting halt.

"You are so beautiful." He paused, still breathless. "Absolute perfection." He punctuated each word with a delightful kiss to her forehead. Now he had started kissing her he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to stop, but he had promised her there was no rush, he wanted to give her romance and allow them time to get to know each other properly instead of rushing into the things his body was trying to tempt him into.

"I don't do perfect." She let the familiar line roll of her tongue but questioned it even as the words started to leave her mouth. Why shouldn't she do perfect? She was lying in bed with a beautiful man, that made her laugh, seemed interested in her emotionally and intellectually, who had made it abundantly clear that he wanted to be with her. Who was she to argue that this wasn't perfect. "But," she paused as he continued his trail of kisses, "if this is perfect, sign me up for more please."

They lay together, wrapped in each other's arm for a little longer before Molly too became aware of the boats gentle sway in the water. "We're floating now then? How long do we have before we're stuck again? Should we make a break for shore before we have to send for Red Cross food parcels?" He pulled her close again; not wanting the magic to end just yet, worried that when they got back to dry land she might have things to do that wouldn't involve him holding her in his arms all day.

"We've got a while, don't talking about leaving yet."

"Ok, but Charles..."

"Yes?" He was back to feathering kisses again.

"Never mind…"

-OG-

After another blissful hour of tender kisses they eventually unwrapped themselves and Charles rowed back them back to shore, the momentary break in bodily contact leading to many lingering looks between them. The tide had already started its gentle retreat and as they walked hand in hand along the sea wall Charles admitted that they probably only had another twenty minutes to spare before they would have been stranded again.

"Being stranded with you has many perks," Molly admitted, giving him a little nudge "but maybe next time we should take a few more supplies, I'm starving!"

"Next time?"

"You said you'd take me sailing, I'm not going to forget that, or anything else from last night in a hurry."

Charles led them into the cafe and found them a table, pulling out Molly's chair for her then sitting down opposite. They behaved like a pair of teenagers, eyes loaded with desire and promise as they looked at each other over their menus, regularly breaking out in a grin at the memories of the night before and the hope of what might lie ahead. Their easy chatter had continued, Charles telling Molly about places in the harbour he'd like to take her. It was clear neither wanted to be anywhere else as they had nursed their second round of coffees before realising the waitress was hovering nearby clearly hoping they would relinquish the table.

"I'm going to have to get home for a shower soon Boss, I hate to admit it but I've now been wearing these clothes for over 24 hours... They'll be making their own way to the wash soon if I don't lead them."

He reached his hand across the table to link their hands together, "When can I see you again?"

Looking into his eyes she felt so sure of him, knowing in that instant there was no need for game playing, needing to impress or keep the other keen; they were already there. "My only plans for the weekend involve trying to get applications finished for the jobs I'm interested in. Other than that, I'm all yours until I go back to work on Tuesday. If you want me?"

A thousand thoughts raced through his head about just how much he wanted her before he registered that she was in fact saying she was free for a whole long weekend to spend time with him. He looked at his watch, noticing that their breakfast had lasted so long it was now after lunch time. "Perfect," he announced placing some money on the table and tipping his head towards the door. "You get some work done this afternoon, then we can go out this evening. If you still want to go sailing we could do that tomorrow, high tide is late morning so we could set off then and spend the day on the water?"

Delighted that he was as keen to spend time with her as she was with him, she had reached up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, "that's sounds perfect" she answered.

"I thought you said you didn't do perfect?"

"You're making it too appealing to resist." She laughed feeling full of confidence and led him by the hand out of the cafe.

Charles pondered the options for where to take Molly tonight, he wanted to plan something fun but not too flashy and realised he would need a little longer than the five minutes it would take to walk back to her house. "Can I call you in a couple of hours when I've worked out a plan for this evening? Is there anything you'd particularly like to do?"

"Without wishing to sound like a total sap, I'm just looking forward to spending more time with you. There's a band playing at The Ship I think." She reached into her bag for her phone only to realise that the battery had died over night so reached back into her bag for a pen. "I don't know my number by heart; I've only had it for a few weeks. You can write yours on my hand then I'll text you when it's plugged in."

They came to a stop outside her house and Molly jumped up to sit on the garden wall and passed him the pen. He took it from her and held it in his teeth, using one hand to hold her arm towards him and the other to push her sleeve up beyond her elbow. Taking the pen from between his teeth she watched as he wrote his number along the inside of her arm in perfect cursive loops, before drawing a small cross on the inside of her wrist which he then proceeded to lay a tender kiss upon. Just as the butterflies took flight again, she had a sudden image of the surprise mug that had awaited her last Monday. "It was you" she suddenly realised.

"Me?"

"The mug?"

He looked sheepishly at his feet and stumbled over his words before eventually explaining that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and had been embarrassed that he had behaved so appallingly towards her. He had wanted to leave a card, but had bottled it at the last minute. "What would I have said? Dear Miss Dawes, please accept this as an apology for being so rude. By the way, I really fancy you?"

They had both laughed, enjoying the comfort of knowing they were on the same page with their feelings now. "So, go, get some work done and call me when you want a break. I'm only over there" he said pointing to the row of cottages on the other side of the Mill Pond. "You can come and have a coffee when you've got one application finished." He stood close to her and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and placing her hands on the back of his neck. He leant forward and embraced her in a heart stopping kiss.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to focus on anything after that."

"Go, I need you to get that bloody job so I can get you out my school and have my wanton way with you." He kissed her again, his intent clear then stepped back smiling broadly and leaving her breathless, lips still parted slightly and swollen from his attentions. "Focus up Dawesy, I'll see you soon." He walked the first 5 meters away from her walking backwards grinning like a Cheshire cat, before giving her the most flirtatious of winks and turning to walk the few hundred meters around the pond home, checking periodically that she was still watching him before they gave each other a final wave and disappeared inside their own houses.


	14. Chapter 13: In Tandem

**_Morning all. I should be working, but your lovely reviews yesterday gave me so many warm fuzzies, I couldn't wait to get the next chapter up. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this, I find myself beaming from it, and this time around I think I'm enjoying it just as much along with you.  
_**

 ** _So, I'll be back again tomorrow. Happy Friday to you all... hope the week has left you with a smile on your face._**

 ** _Love Bananagirl xxx_**

 **Chapter 13: In Tandem**

* * *

SMS unknown: Hi, it's me!

SMS unknown: Hi me! Unknown number though? Care to give me more clues?

SMS Molly: Short, brown hair, green eyes. Woke up wrapped around you this morning. Currently in the bath…

SMS Charles: Rings a bell… ;-) Aren't you supposed to be applying for jobs?

SMS Molly: That's next on the to do list… wanted to text before your writing washed off.

SMS Charles: Very sensible. Do you have a bike?

SMS Molly: In the bath?

SMS Charles: Focus up Dawsey…

SMS Molly: No, don't have a bike. Can ride one though. What are you plotting?

SMS Charles: All will be revealed shortly… do you need help scrubbing your back?

SMS Molly: Now who needs to focus?

-OG-

Molly lay back and let the bubbles surround her, mind fizzing from the playful exchange she reflected on the last 24 hours and wondered what Charles had up his sleeve for the evening. Waking up in his arms that morning had been truly glorious and she idly wondered if she felt so refreshed this morning from sleeping so well, spending time with Charles, the fresh air or a combination of all of the above. Whatever the cause, she felt exhilarated and energised in a way she couldn't remember ever feeling before. It was as though Charles' attentions and interest in her had awoken something deep within her and she liked how it made her feel. She really liked it. Wanting to capitalise on her rush of energy she jumped out the bath and switched the computer on to warm up while she dressed.

Charles grinned as he placed his phone down and returned his concentration to the John Lewis website he was browsing, if Molly was keen to spend more time on the boat with him he wanted to add a few touches to make it a little more luxurious for them. Happy that they stocked what he needed he opened a new window to check the opening hours of one of the shops in town, hoping to call in there on his way to the department store. Seeing what he wanted he glanced at his watch and grabbed his keys to get on his way, only realising when he was still wearing yesterday's clothes once he was already half way to Chichester.

Molly applied a last sweep of lipstick and ran her fingers through her hair. Charles had called earlier to see if she'd like to go to the Duke of Cumberland pub for the evening, he'd heard about it from some mates in the rugby team and thought it sounded fun. They had arranged that he would collect her at 7pm and make their way over together, which was just as well as Molly had never heard of it so had no idea where it was or how to get there. Dead on seven Molly answered the door to a very handsome looking Charles. His jeans hung perfectly off his hips, the tips of his shirt poking out slightly under a thin navy V-necked jumper, she couldn't help but smile to herself as her mind ran to autopilot and she started to imagine running her hands under his jumper and along his back.

He stepped through the threshold towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her towards him and dropping a soft kiss onto her cheek, "You look beautiful"

"Thank you. You scrub up pretty well yourself."

He ran his hand down her arm and linked their fingers together, "Come, your chariot awaits." he said leading her outside.

Molly looked around for Charles' car but couldn't see it, then propped up against the wall she spotted a handlebar and two saddles. "A tandem?" Charles had a mischievous grin plastered across his face, "I take it this is what you were plotting earlier? Did you just happen to have one lying around? Do you take all your women out on it?" She was teasing him, but there was a hint of insecurity behind the question.

He lifted her back on to the wall, having enjoyed the feeling of standing between her legs earlier and wanting to recreate the moment. He stroked his hand through her soft curls before resting his hands on her face looking deeply into her eyes. "To answer your questions, yes a tandem. I thought it would be more fun than getting a taxi so I've hired it from the bike shop, so no not lying around." He paused before continuing, running his thumb along her lip wanting to be sure that she understood. "Molly there is only you, there hasn't been anybody else for a very long time. I don't want to scare you off with intense declarations, but I do want to be honest with you."

She brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders, and nibbled slightly on his thumb, "I'm not scared. There's only you too."

He kissed her then, a slow tender kiss that said there was no need to rush, they had forever. "Glad we got that sorted. Shall we go?"

-OG-

"Strike!" Molly raised her arms above her head and wiggled back towards Charles performing what had now become her victory dance. She was just as competitive as he had imagined and was relishing every point scored over him in the pub's old-fashioned skittles alley taking great pleasure in chalking up her score on the white board next to their table. He couldn't take his eyes of her as she collected the battered looking ball and took aim. "Are you checking out my backside again Charles?" she said giving it a playful wiggle in his direction, "I can feel you watching me!"

"I can't help it if you have an extremely distracting bottom, in fact I blame my abysmal score entirely on your delightful derrière. She took her shot and he took great delight in pulling her towards him and running his fingers over the pockets of her jeans. "Just committing every contour to memory Dawsey" he explained, "might help me to focus up and regain some sense of dignity from the game."

"I think you're long passed that mate!" She laughed and kissed him briefly before pulling back to look at him once again. "Your turn."

-OG-

It was long past midnight as the headlamp on the handlebars lit their journey along the country lanes home. Molly had laughed when Charles had pulled Quayside Primary School reflective waistcoats out his backpack for the journey home, but she had also been impressed by his organisation and thoughtfulness. It had been a perfect evening, the skittles had been the perfect way to break up their endless looking at each other. Her hormones were going crazy with desire for him, his physical attractiveness driving her wild but she found his gentle but authoritative personality very appealing too. He was so attentive to her, and seemed to always want to be in some form of physical contact with her. Prior to this weekend she would have guessed that to be stifling, but now sat close behind him but unable to take her hands off the handle bars to touch him, she found she longed for the feel of his hand in hers or his arm resting around her shoulders again. "Dawsey are you still peddling?"

She wasn't but quickly started again, "Of course I am, road must just be going slightly uphill or something."

"Yeah, that'll be it... You know the more you pedal the sooner we get back."

"Hmm, what if I don't want to get back?"

The question hung in the air for a second longer than normal as he weighed up how to answer.

"I would have thought you'd be dying to hit your pit after roughing it on the boat last night." He knew what he wanted her to say but he didn't want to push his luck. He always struggled to sleep normally, his mind racing from the thousands of jobs he had to attend to at school but last night he had slept like the dead, even with Molly wrapped around him. Suddenly a thought pushed its way to the front of his brain that it was because he'd had Molly wrapped around him that he'd slept so well as she answered seemingly echoing his thoughts.

"I loved last night. Sleeping on the boat was lovely."

"Just the boat that was lovely?"

"Stop fishing for compliments. But I will admit that you do seem to be very good for helping me sleep."

They rounded a corner and pulled up outside Charles' house. He wheeled the bike through the side gate and locked it up before coming back to Molly and taking her hand. "Let's walk the long way around the pond home."

"I really want to ask you to stay Charles, I've had such a lovely evening and I love being held by you. But I don't want you to think I'm offering something I'm not."

"I'm in no hurry Molly." He stopped and turned her to look at him, wanting her to be sure that he meant what he was saying. "I like you and these last 24 hours have been magical, but it has only been 24 hours. I'm not looking to rush things,"

"It's probably more like 30 hours..." She looked at him wondering if he had any flaws, he seemed to be the perfect man. "Thank you."

All too quickly they were at Molly's house. He lifted her into the wall and resumed his now favourite position between her legs to kiss her goodnight. "So, I'll meet you here at 9:30? I've got everything sorted for food and stuff on board so you just need to pack some layers in case it cools off later."

She paused for a second wondering whether or not to say what she wanted to ask, fear of giving mixed messages holding her back before deciding to go for it anyway. "Should I pack my toothbrush?"

He smiled, "I do have history for getting us stranded."

"You do." She agreed.

"Then I think that would be a very good idea." He answered before leaving her once again with a heart stopping goodnight kiss and heading back around the pond.

-OG-

SMS Charles: Are you asleep?

SMS Molly: No. Brain whirling. Had a lovely night.

SMS Charles: Me too. Can't sleep either.

SMS Molly: We have to be up soon, Captain's orders. Trying to imagine I'm on the boat.

SMS Charles: Want to make it more lifelike?

SMS Molly: Are you going to throw water over me?

SMS Charles: That's an idea, but I was thinking more like a cuddle. Having you wrapped around me seems to help me sleep.

SMS Molly: How quickly can you be here?

SMS Charles: I'm on my way.

-OG-


	15. Chapter 14: East Head

_**Morning all. The places in this story are all real places in one of my favourite parts of the world, Idont have the ingenuity to invent somewhere new! I've spent many happy afternoons on East Head, however sadly the romance comes straight out of my overactive imagination!**_

 _ **Hope you all have a good weekend, we're having a quiet one so hoping to get some writing done. As I said before, do check out The Miniaturists' stories. I'm looking forward to adding a story to their pages.**_

 ** _Love Bananagirl xx_**

 **Chapter 14: East Head**

* * *

"Come on Dawsey, show some human decency and put some bloody effort in!"

Molly looked back at 'Captain' James sitting at the stern of the boat using the tiller to steer. He had a broad grin in on his face, clearly enjoying himself and the opportunity to tease. Her job was far less sedate and involved winding the winches to reset the sails after they had turned the boat through the eye of the wind. Charles had explained that with the breeze coming straight from the south they couldn't just point the boat directly south too to get into the main harbour, they needed to sail diagonally across the breeze putting in a turn, or tack, each time they approached the edge of the channel of deep water. So far this had meant they had tacked about twenty times and Molly was starting to feel the effects of the physical activity.

"Easy for you to say, you're just pushing that stick around." She replied sitting next to her beaux and letting him place his free arm around her shoulders.

"Would you like to learn how to 'push the stick around'?"

"I take it that's not a euphemism?"

He spluttered and laughed, that being the last thing he had expected her to say. "No Dawsey, not this time anyway."

"You mean you'd let me steer?"

"Of course. You see that black and yellow buoy ahead of us?" She nodded, "when we get past that we're going to turn the boat away from the wind and head towards the east. You'll need to let the sails out a bit on the winches, then you can come and sit with me and I'll show you how to steer."

She followed his instructions as they rounded the buoy and then came to sit between his legs as he directed then rested her hand on the tiller as he placed his hand over hers, enabling him to effortlessly guide her as he explained the how pulling the tiller towards them turned them away from the wind and pushing it away headed them back towards it. "You see that red buoy in the distance? That's what we're aiming for, just keep the bow of the boat pointing at that and you'll be fine."

He slowly removed his hand from hers and wrapped his arms gently around her waist every so often muttering words of encouragement. She seemed to be a natural, easily understanding the effect of her movements on the boat's course. Molly lent back into Charles' embrace enjoying the feeling of the breeze running over her and knowing the boat was in her control. She had panicked inwardly a little when Charles had first removed his hand but his explanation made everything seem so simple; she felt invincible.

The passage across this stretch of the harbour took about an hour as the tide was running against them slowing their progress. They were passed by various larger yachts, motor boats and lots of whizzy dinghies. Each time he could feel Molly tense as another boat came close by Charles patiently gave her instructions and let her remain in control. With the red buoy approaching Molly asked what she was to do next and Charles explained that he needed to furl the sails while she held the boat on a steady course. "Seems only fair that I do some of the winching after watching you do it all earlier!"

-OG-

During the afternoon, they anchored off East Head a peninsular near the harbour entrance famous for its rolling dunes and sandy beaches. The little rowing boat that had been dutifully following along behind them was put to use as Charles loaded it with supplies and rowed them to shore. Finding a sheltered spot in the dunes he rolled out an oversized blanket and dispatched Molly to find large stones to hold down it's corners. When she returned she was impressed to see he had lit a small BBQ and laid out a picnic of crisps and dips for them to enjoy while they waited for the coals to come to temperature. Opening the beer he passed her she couldn't hide how impressed she was. "You know this really is incredibly thoughtful, when did you get a chance to organise all this? I only left you for an hour or so this morning."

He played down his running around from the previous afternoon, delighted that she appreciated his efforts. "I'm glad you're having a nice time" he pulled her across his lap and brushed the hair away from her face.

"You know this is better than nice, it's very, very romantic."

"Very, very?"

"Very, very" she confirmed running her left hand through his hair and bringing it to rest on the back of his neck. The intensity of her feelings for him after such a short period of time was a little scary. She trusted him, she knew that but she'd never really been in anything long term previously and had certainly never felt this way before. To say it was overwhelming was the understatement of the century.

"What have you done to me Charles James?"

"Me?"

"You. I feel... I don't know how to describe it, but it feels good, special. I don't know what's happening here... I guess I just want you to know that this all means something to me."

He looked deeply into her eyes, sparkling in the afternoon light and wracked his Fingers for a way to answer without telling her he thought he was already in love with her. As incredible as this was he really didn't want to scare her off by saying too much too soon. She bit slightly on her lower lip while waiting for him to reply, causing his thumb to move of its own accord to graze it. Eventually his brain began to function again and he thought he had thought of the perfect reply. "Ditto."

"Ditto? I was expecting something a bit more romantic than bleeding ditto!"

"Ditto is very romantic, you must have seen Ghost?"

"Ghost? No, sounds like a horror film, I don't like scary movies."

Charles laughed and returned to one of his now favourite ways of expressing himself punctuating his words with kisses. "Ghost is one of the most romantic movies of all time. We can watch it together one night and I you'll see how romantic I intended to be."

"I'll reserve judgement until I've seen it then" she smiled.

Curious about which other films they could add to her education he racked his brain for other films they could watch together. "What about Four weddings?" She shook her head, "Beaches? Dirty dancing? An officer a gentleman?" After each she shook her head, "The holiday? Love Actually? You must have seen them, they're Christmas movies."

"I've seen Love Actually, quite a few times in fact," he raised his eyebrows at the curious development, before she admitted that Jackie had a copy on DVD. "Never mind my lack of romantic film viewing, how is it you've seen so many?"

He lifted her from his lap and busied himself taking two steaks out the cool box and placing them on the coals, if they were going to have this conversation it would be less intense if he could look at something else rather than the inevitable look of pity that would come over her.

"My parents were hopeless romantics. I've never seen love like it, they would do anything for each other. Dad was always arriving home with presents and arms full of flowers. They were often out socialising at the weekends so over time it became a tradition that Thursday night was family film night. We would all curl up together on the sofa with popcorn and watch a film. We'd take it in turns to choose what to watch so every two out of three weeks I'd watch something romantic like the ones I mentioned."

His use of the past tense when referring to his parents was not lost on her and neither was the way he was checking the steak every few seconds. They had clearly stepped into very personal territory and she really didn't want to push him to share something he wasn't ready too. "That sounds fun, was it just you? No brothers or sisters?"

"Just me. I think they tried for more but it never happened." He paused, hating this bit but knowing that like a plaster it what best done quickly and with all the information at once so they could change the subject and move on. "And now it's just me full stop. Lost them both at the same time, got caught in the middle of a motorway pile up and never stood a chance."

She winced at the image. There was no love lost with her parents but she knew losing them would still hurt. To lose both parents so suddenly when you were clearly close to them must have been shattering. Without saying a word, she rose from where she was sitting and moved to kneel in front of him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm, secure embrace. There were no words for what he had experienced, he must have heard every platitude already. Instead she just held him tightly in her arms hoping that he would feel the love she knew she already she felt for him seeping out of her. He dipped his head onto hers and returned the hug.

Eventually she spoke softly, hoping the lump in her thought wouldn't make itself evident. "It's not just you any more you know, it's you and me now; Captain and cabin girl, we're the dream team."

He snuggled in to her, barely able to whisper, "Don't go breaking my heart."

Hoping to help lighten the moment she couldn't resist and sang her reply "I couldn't if I tried."

He pulled away slightly to look at her, "You do know some classics then?"

"My mum and dad's favourite song. That's one of my few happy memories from home; dad in his pants and mum wearing one of her oversize shirts, baby bump poking out, dancing around the lounge together with Elton and Kikki blaring out the radio every time it came on."

"That sounds fun," he returned his attention to the steaks glad that the conversation had moved on without too much difficulty.

"Truth be told, it was. Life was pretty crap most the time when I was in London but there was the odd moment that I look back on fondly. I'm doing better down here on my own though. I've only been back a handful of times in the last five years and each time just messes with my head and makes me sad."

"Well, you're not on your own anymore Dawsey." He said echoing her words and adding some prawns to the BBQ. "Although after your impressive performance earlier maybe we should promote you to Able Seaman."

"Is that so? How can I earn further promotion Captain?"

"Just stick with me Dawsey," he said serving up their food "stick with me."

The afternoon rolled into the evening blissfully, each enjoying the company of the other more and more. With the coals finally burnt out and the blankets being used as covers they decided it was time to head back to the boat before it became too dark.

Charles tied the little rowing boat up astern Silver Dawn but asked Molly to stay put a moment longer before coming aboard. "You're not going to cast me adrift are you?"

"No chance, just give me a second though." He jumped aboard and rushed around putting away the remnants of their picnic and preparing the cabin for the evening. The light was beginning to go, leaving a beautiful red tint to the sky. Charles switched on a dozen LED night lights he had picked up at John Lewis and scattered them around the cabin before rolling out the new double sleeping bag and pillows he had bought, switching the radio on, filing the kettle and lighting the hob so they could make hot chocolates.

"Charles can I come aboard yet? I'm beginning to feel like a stowaway!"

He emerged from the cabin and helped her up from the rowing boat delighted when she gasped in shock at the transformation. Kicking off her shoes she moved over to the hob and switched the gas back off.

"I thought you might like a hot chocolate?"

She took his hand and led him towards their cabin. "We can have hot chocolate later; right now I just really want to get into that enormous looking sleeping bag with you."

"I'm in your hands Dawsey."

"That's what I'm hoping for."


	16. Chapter 15: A knock at the door

**Chapter 15: A knock at the door**

* * *

Farooq opened the cupboard and looked thoughtfully at the Super noodles, soup and baked beans in front of him trying to decide what he and Bashira would eat for lunch. It had been days since he had seen his father, and with his mother still not leaving her room the Easter holidays felt like an endless drag.

A sudden knocking startled him, almost causing him to fall from the chair he was standing on to reach the high shelves. There had not been a visitor to the house in a long time and Farooq felt unsure as to what to do. He decided to pull the chair towards the door so he could use it to look through the peep hole and see if he recognised who was there. Farooq took in the distorted features of the lady on the other side of the door. He could make out dark hair and that she wore a dress similar in style to the clothes his mother wore but that was all. Suddenly the dropped out of sight and he heard her voice through the letter box, "Farooq is that your legs I can see? Stop playing and let your aunt in!"

Farooq's heart stopped, his aunt was much younger than his mother and it had been a long time since he had seen her. He jumped down and opened the door. "Aunt Amena?"

Amena looked at the boy in front of her, so grown up since she had last seen him and pulled him towards her in a warm embrace. "Don't go telling me you are too big to hug your favourite aunt? Where is your sister? I bet she's grown a whole foot taller since I last saw her. And my sister, and your father where are they? I have been trying to call but the number didn't seem to work anymore, so I thought I would just surprise you. Surprise!" She exclaimed, releasing Farooq and throwing her arms into the air, clearly pleased that she had found at least one member of the family at home.

Overwhelmed from the onslaught of questions and the first hug he had received in longer than he could remember Farooq found that he had lost all powers of speech. He simply stood staring at his aunt wondering where to start, before his body at least remembered its manners and he gestured to invite her into the house where he was thankfully saved by a movement behind him catching his aunt's attention. "Bashira, darling girl, is that you? Come and see your aunt Amena!"

Having heard the commotion from where she had been playing in the garden, Bashira had wondered what was happening and made her way inside. She loved her aunt, but it had been some time since she had last seen her and she felt suddenly extremely shy. Amena squatted down to be on the same level as the girl hiding behind her brother and smiled kindly. Adopting a much calmer voice Amena spoke gently to Bashira before looking around her for signs of either of their parents. The house was tidy but something was amiss, the children seemed overly startled by her presence and looking around her she saw layers of dust had accumulated around the skirting boards and cobwebs hung from the architrave.

She held her hand out to Bashira hoping to reignite the bond they had shared not so long ago. "So, my lovelies. What were you up to when I arrived? And can you take me through to the kitchen please, I'm gasping for a cup of tea."

Bashira took the offered hand and led the way to the kitchen, "I was just going to get us some lunch" Farooq spoke up pulling the chair behind him. "Would you like some?"

Amena sat on one of the kitchen chairs and was pleased when Bashira pulled herself up to sit on her lap. As a toddler Bashira had adored her aunt and would happily spend hours curled up in her arms while her big brother played with his toys. She watched as Farooq climbed up to the cupboard to retrieve the super noodles, placed them in a bowl with the correct amount of water and set the microwave to cook. Realising that at no point had he needed to refer to the instructions she wondered just how many times before Farooq and prepared this meal. "We have tea, but I'm afraid the milk is all gone. Would you still like tea or just some water for now?" She could see the embarrassment and anxiety on his face. What was going on here? She took the water gratefully, snuggled into her niece and tried to ask again where their parents were.

This time it was Bashira who spoke up, "Mummy is in bed, she's not very well." The look that  
Farooq shot his sister at the admission was not as lost on the older woman as it thankfully was on her now talking niece. "I don't know where daddy is, sometimes he has to go away to work. Farooq has been looking after me."

Amena smiled kindly at Farooq and pulled him towards her to join their cuddle. "And I bet you've been doing a brilliant job of it sweetheart. How long has mummy been unwell?"

"I can't remember." came Bashira's muffled reply.

The microwave pinged signalling their food to be ready. She declined Farooq's offer to share with her deciding that it was time to go upstairs and find out what was happening with her sister.

-OG-

Charles sat back at his desk and looked out across the empty playground. He found the stillness of the empty school incredibly peaceful and motivating, which was just as well as he invariably worked half of the school holidays in the otherwise empty building. Having spent almost every minute of the long weekend with Molly, and with her in his arms for most of that, he felt her absence keenly now she had returned to the glitter and mayhem of the second week of holiday club. After their idyllic two days on the water, Bank Holiday Monday had elected to be a dismal day so they had embarked upon a marathon of Ghost, Dirty Dancing and Point Break, breaking only for food and equally marathon length kissing breaks. She had gone back to her own house that night and although they had spoken to each other each of the nights that followed, as far as Charles was concerned Friday night couldn't come fast enough.

Turning away from the window and back to his computer Charles noted an addition to his inbox from Children's services. The message explained that a house call had been paid to the house by two support workers earlier in the day. They had been greeted by a family member who was staying with the family for a while who was looking after the children while the parents were out. The children appeared healthy, happy and well cared for and the house was well presented and tidy. However, the aunt had been evasive about when the parents would be back and the children had seemed nervous when the topic of their parents was raised. Additionally the aunt was not able to give working contact telephone numbers for the parents, but had supplied her own. A follow up visit had been arranged within the team after which the support worker would be in touch again.

Charles sighed as he read the message a second time then printed two copies to place on each of the children's files. The events as described could be entirely innocent but his instincts told him there was more to this situation and he was concerned for the children's well being. Before term had ended the school had made a number of attempts to contact the children's parents both by phone and letter all to no avail, hence why he had escalated it to the attention of children's services. He was relieved to hear that the children seemed happy and well presented, that at least alleviated some of his concerns, but he couldn't shift the feeling of unease that had taken root in the pit of his stomach that something was amiss in the family.

-OG-

Amena closed the curtains in the children's room and called them upstairs to get ready for bed. Taking a seat on Bashira's bed she looked around at the few toys and books scattered around her feet before closing her eyes momentarily to stop the tears from escaping. When she had arrived yesterday after months of not being able to reach her sister she hadn't known what to expect, now she just felt sick with guilt that she hadn't driven down sooner as the image of her sister lying in bed staring helplessly at the wall planted itself back in her mind.

"How long are you going to stay with us Aunty Amena?" Farooq's innocent question pulled her from her thoughts. He entered the room and sat beside her on the bed. Instead of waiting for her to answer he asked another. "What's wrong with mummy? "Do you know what's going on? Will those ladies from earlier be back?"

So many possible responses flooded her brain as she tried to formulate an answer that would be honest but not overwhelming.

"Petra, are you awake?" She had asked as she had opened her sister's bedroom door after leaving the children to their lunch. The curtains had been closed and there was a distinctly stale smell that came from the room never having a chance to refresh. Petra had barely registered her arrival before the doorbell had rung so she had left her sister to see who was calling. When the visitors introduced themselves as being from children's services and explained that the school had been having some trouble reaching the parents the remaining alarm bells that weren't already ringing started in a deafening chorus. She had fobbed them off with a story about babysitting and that the mobiles were out of credit but she suspected they had more experience than to just accept the situation as that. Although they hadn't said so she knew they would be back soon. Each time she had returned to try to speak to her sister Petra had appeared to be sleeping. There was still no sigh of her brother in law so she resolved to spend the rest of the day with the children and try to broach things with her sister once they had gone to bed.

How could she begin to explain what she didn't yet understand to Farooq so had just placed her arm around him and tried to sound reassuring when explaining that she would stay as long as was needed.

-OG-

After the children had gone to sleep she had decided enough was enough, whatever was going on was having a serious effect on the children. She would help and support however she could but she needed Petra to talk to her first.

It was still light when Amena first entered her room so she had drawn the curtains, opened the window and sat next to her sister holding her hand. "Petra, I don't believe you are sleeping. Why have you been in bed all day?"

Petra didn't move or acknowledge Amena, instead spoke into the pillow and stated that she was unwell and didn't want to see anyone.

"I've gathered you don't want to see anyone from the fact you've been hiding away up here for goodness knows how long. When did you last see your children? Do you know Farooq is having to look after himself and Bashira?" She had intended to be gentle with Petra but as soon as she started talking she felt a level of rage come over her. Regardless of whether or not her sister was ill the children were being neglected, and something had to change.

"If you are ill we can get you some help, I can stay a while and help you. God knows I'm not going anywhere until I know you and Mikal are looking after the children properly. Where is he anyway?"

They sat in silence for an unnerving few minutes before Petra finally sat up and looked at her sister. Amena was unnerved to see how pail and drawn Petra looked. She had lost weight she could little afford to loose giving her cheek bones a jagged edge. Offset against the hollow dark caverns that formed her eyes, and the hair that hung limply looking as though it had not been washed in weeks, even illness aside it was clear Petra was not in a good way.

"It's all such a mess. I don't know where to start." She had finally said.

"Just start at the beginning" Amena said gently, "we can work this all out together." She took her sisters hand and waited for her to start.

"You remember that Mikal and I were both working at the Ironmongers in town?" Amena nodded, remembering the little shop. "It had been running at a loss for sometime, we kept having our hours cut and cut until eventually they decided it wasn't viable to keep it open anymore. We arrived at work one Friday morning were given two weeks pay and told there would be no store to come back to the following week. It was devastating. We had so many bills to pay and no way of paying them. We kept applying for jobs but never getting anywhere. The end of the month was getting closer and just didn't have enough."

Questions were running through Amena's mind, but she didn't want to interrupt.

"We cut back on everything, trying just to make sure the kids had the essentials, but it wasn't enough. Then Mikal heard about some night security work a friend of a friend was offering. As it is so far away he only makes it home for a few hours once a week. I don't think it is legal, I worry about him so much and miss him so terribly." Tears streamed down her face as she continued.

"Then I started to feel unwell, I was so tired all the time and felt nauseous from morning until night. I started going back to bed after the children went to school, then one day I didn't get out of bed when they got home and then I just stopped getting out of bed altogether." Amena tried to keep the horrified look off her face. "I can guess what you must think of me. But so much time had gone by now I don't know how to start."

"We'll start one day at a time Petra. I'm sorry you didn't feel you could call me before, but I'm here now, and I'm going to help you get this sorted. You have two beautiful babies that need their mother to look after them. You can't hide away up here starving yourself indefinitely."

It had taken some coercing but eventually she had persuaded Petra to get out of bed and take a bath. She had opened the windows wide, changed the sheets and given the room a quick spring clean. In doing so she discovered a bundle of envelopes that looked alarmingly like final demands which she took downstairs to tackle later. She wrote a quick email to her boss requesting emergency leave for a family crisis and did what she always did in times of stress and wrote a to do list. There was a long road ahead, that was for sure, she just hoped she was able to help them move forward.

 _ **Hello to all the Night Owls and Morning Larks. Where are you reading? Its a guilty pleasure finding time to read for me, so often have to hide in the bathroom for 5 minutes peace to sneak an update!**_

 _ **I hope your weeks are going well. I've still got horrible writer's block for my contribution to The Miniaturist's Anthology. Chapter 6 went up today and it was an absolute corker. Stop whatever you're doing and go and read that before anyone finds you and demands your attention!**_

 _ **I'm trying to write a scene that without giving anything away, is the opposite of what I wish had happened... and it's driving me nuts. Maybe I should stick to fluffy romance, but this scene won't leave me alone and I really want to explore it. Its making me really look back at Learning The Ropes with harsh eyes though, and particularly the story lines I didn't follow because I couldn't bare to write the angst. I'm so in awe of author's who can tell the tale over time and not be so quick to give you a rose tinted story. I hope no one is reading this story rolling their eyes for the lightness of it, and if you are, I hope you can forgive me. This chapter is one I struggled the most with. In all my work roles I supported many families in situations like this, and I really wanted to do justice to them and not just wave a magic wand and have everything all better again, but when it came to it, a self preservation instinct kicked in, and I just couldn't go there. So, I guess what I'm saying, is that I'm trying to be braver with what I write, but I'm learning the ropes too, and this is all I can manage for now.  
**_

 _ **I've edited a few chapters in one go again, so hopefully can manage a run of updates over the next few days. See you again soon,**_

 _ **Love Bananagirl x**_


	17. Chapter 16: History geek

_**Good evening folks. Thanks for your lovely feedback following the last chapter, and for the encouragement to be brave. I'm trying! Early night for me tonight, then promise I'll crack on with the writing. As promised, here is chapter 16!**_

 _ **Love Bananagirl x**_

 **Chapter 16: History geek**

* * *

To say Molly was excited to see Charles was akin to asking if the Pope was a Catholic. As she applied a swipe of mascara and a sweep of blusher she was practically bouncing with excitement. She chided herself for the longing she felt to be with him, her bed had felt big and unfamiliar without him to hold her while she slept; it had taken every ounce of will power she possessed not to call him to come and lie with her. As excited as she was, the intensity of her feelings really scared her. She had been totally self-sufficient for so long, not relying on anyone else for anything. How was it possible that she could feel so much for someone that in reality she was just getting to know? She thought back to the conversations they had shared and the endless stream of messages that had gone back and forth between them each night until her eyes had become too heavy to look at the screen anymore, everything about being with Charles felt so right, but committing to him was such a big leap of faith. What if he let her down, would her heart ever recover?

She didn't have long to continue her musings as the doorbell rang and she could hear Jackie letting Charles in. Entering the hall way and taking in the sight of Charles looking as gorgeous as ever sent her ever present butterflies off again. A sudden blush rose up her cheeks as their eyes met, the intensity of his desire for her almost palpable in the air. He reached out to her and pulled her towards him, his firm kiss leaving her in no doubt about how pleased to see her he was.

"Hi" he smiled at her as a cough from across the hall, prompted him to break their kiss,

"Hi" she replied, her eyes still locked on his.

"Anyone going to make some introductions, or are you two going to just stare into each other's eyes all night?" Fingers added, which was promptly rewarded by a sharp poke in the ribs by Jackie.

"Fingers, Jackie, this is Charles." Molly said, pausing briefly before finishing "Charles, this is Jackie and Fingers. Don't ask me why we call him that, it's best not to know, but I can't even remember his real name now." she finished already missing the feeling of her hand in his as he released her to shake hands with her housemates.

"Nice to meet you both." Charles replied taking Molly's hand again and bringing it to his lips. Turning to Molly he asked if she was ready before leading her outside and lifting her up to sit on the wall outside the house.

"I thought we had a train to catch?" she said as his arms snaked their way around her body meeting on her bottom and moving to her thighs locking her legs around him.

"We do, but I've been thinking about kissing you goodnight on this wall all week, and I don't think I can wait any longer to bring my dream to reality."

She didn't have a chance to giggle as his lips pressed down heavily upon her in a kiss that took her break away and pushed any anxiety she may have felt father away to the back of her mind.

-OG-

"So what are we going to do about Smurf?"

"Nothing. It's none of his business." Jackie couldn't help but look fondly at her friend sitting on the wall outside engaged in what could only be described to onlookers as a thoroughly teenage kiss, and definitely not the kind of behaviour you would expect of a head teacher. He must be smitten, she thought to herself.

"True, but he's going to find out eventually and I don't think he's going to be best pleased."

Jackie sighed. She couldn't disagree with her boyfriend's theory, in fact she too was concerned that Smurf's once infamous 'red mist' might descend again once he heard that Molly had not only started seeing someone, but that someone was also his boss.

"Last I heard, he'd told Molly he was going to give her a wide berth for a while. Give himself some space to get over her."

"Does he have a rocket?" Jackie wondered.

"What?"

"I dunno, it's just... She was gone two and a half years, to another continent even. She never made him any promises, in fact I know from picking up the pieces before she left she was honest to the point of brutality. When's he going to give it up? She's had enough shit in her life, she should just be allowed to be happy without him in the background threatening to mess it up."

Fingers moved towards his girlfriend and pulled her close to him. "I know you care a lot about Molly, I want her to be happy as much as you do, God knows she deserves it. But, right or wrong Smurf is still in love with her and there is a serious chance he might not take it well when he hears that she's moved on. I just wonder if maybe we should do some damage limitation? For all our sakes."

"OK. What's your plan?"

-OG-

With them both being fairly new to the area, and frankly new to dating also, their knowledge of the local restaurant scene was pretty limited so they had decided to spend the evening at Gunwarf Quays, a development of shops and restaurants at the entrance to Portsmouth Harbour. From their waterside table they had the perfect mix of ancient and modern. They could watch the boats and ferries come and go, see The Victory and Warrior on display in the Historic Dockyard and The Forts standing proud in The Solent.

"You were going to say something earlier when you introduced me to your house mates, but you hesitated and changed your mind. What were you going to say?" Charles asked over dinner.

She was amused that he could read her so accurately, it could only have been a momentary pause.

"I was going to call you my boyfriend."

"Why didn't you?" She couldn't help but notice the little worry creases that appeared above his nose as he asked the question.

"Well, we haven't actually talked about it. I didn't like to assume." She looked up at him, hoping that he would say something to put he mind at rest.

"I sleep better with you in my arms than not. I'm constantly distracted by you even when you're not there, I've shared my most personal thoughts with you, you know all about my penchant for romantic movies, and I'm desperately hoping I'll go to sleep with you on my arms again tonight... I really hope I'm your boyfriend!"

She smiled widely at him, he seemed so unafraid of everything. Her relief was enormous, she felt that safe comfortable feeling returning but couldn't resist just a little teasing. "You're old though... Do head teachers have girlfriends?"

He laughed at her question, "This one does, and she is beautiful, smart, kind, strong." He took her hand and squeezed.

"Okay then."

-OG-

Supper eaten, they moved along to one of the bars and found a table looking out over the water.

"What are they?" Molly asked, looking towards the structures in The Solent.

"That the Forts. Thy're relics from the Napoleonic era"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Google!"

"When?"

"Last time I was here."

Oh yes? On a date were you?"

"No. Rugby night out."

"And you were googling landmarks, my boyfriend the history geek!"

"I like hearing you say that."

"History geek?" she teased.

"No, boyfriend." He shook his head at her with that smile she was coming to love. "And I looked it up when I got home, I was curious. Which reminds me, would you like to come with me to the end of season Rugby do?"

She crinkled her nose "Do I have to come and stand on the side of the pitch watching you play?"

"Well next winter, if you'd like to, I'd like nothing more than having you on the side of the pitch, but this is a Saturday night. Posh hotel, dinner, dancing, black tie, the works."

"The works? Will you be in a tux?" Images of Charles looking like a combination of Prince Charming and James Bond flooded her brain and sent shivers down her spine.

"Yep, full penguin suit. Think you can manage to be seen with me?"

"Sounds great, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

-OG-

The following morning a persistent beeping pushed its way into Molly's subconscious. She tried to roll away from it but was prevented from doing so by a pair of strong arms pulling her back. Remembering where she was she snuggled into the embrace, her mind full of images of her and Charles dancing together as the bar had transformed into a club. She had been pleasantly surprised by his eagerness to dance and had loved the feel of his body pressed up against hers as they moved instinctively to the pulsing rhythms. They had been totally lost in each other unaware of everyone around them until the lights had come on signalling that they had stayed out far longer than they planned. With no chance of getting the last train home they had giggled all the way to the taxi rank and made their way home with no question that Molly would spend the night anywhere but with Charles.

Realising that the beeping wasn't going away and that her boyfriend's steady breathing showed no sign that he was going to make it stop she tried to extract herself to find the source of the noise. "Where are you going?" His voice took on a very sexy growl like quality in the morning that was utterly appealing.

"Trying to make that noise stop... Are you trying to punish me for something? Because I can't think of any other reason there could be an alarm going off just a few hours after we got into bed!" Finding the alarm, she switched it off and returned to bed and snuggled back into Charles' chest, inhaling deeply as though it had been days not seconds since she left it.

"Sorry. Can I make it up to you?" He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"What did you have in mind?" The taking things slowly plan was still in place, but her reasoning behind waiting until they weren't working together had nearly deserted her when they had fallen into bed earlier. She couldn't deny there was a part of her that wouldn't hesitate if Charles suggested some horizontal dancing now.

Charles knew how he wanted to answer, but he was determined to respect her intentions and not push anything. Things had got pretty steamy when they had been kissing on the dance floor last night and it had taken every ounce of self-control not to try and seduce her when they got home. When the time came to move their relationship to the next stage he would ready and eager, until then he was on best behaviour. "Tea?"

Molly released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and closed her eyes. "Can't we just go back to sleep?"

"Not if we want to get to the boat this morning. High tide is at 9, if we miss it we won't be able to get out to the boat until this evening. Up to you, your whim is my desire."

Molly groaned, "Ok, tea it is, but this afternoon I'm going to need a nap."

Charles chuckled, before dragging himself from bed and heading towards the kitchen. "Only if I can join you."

-OG-

The wind had thankfully blown from the west meaning their sail was a lot more leisurely than the previous weekend's excursion. They had anchored again off East Head and were enjoying a beer in the evening sun.

"How are we going to manage this when we go back to school next week?" Molly asked, "you're not going to go back to Captain Sternface mode and pretend like you don't know me are you?"

Charles nearly choked on his beer at the thought of trying to pretend me didn't know her, he was more likely to suffer from the opposite problem and end up giving something away by not being able to keep his eyes or hands off her. "It's only likely to be a couple of weeks, there's no need for anyone to know anything about our personal lives. I would suggest we just both do our jobs and interact professionally when we see each other."

"I'm worried about Smurf finding out." Molly admitted.

Charles put down his beer and looked at her quizzically before remembering their conversation about Smurf referring to her as 'My Mols'. "He has feelings for you?"

"That about sums it up, but it all came to a head again recently and he's pretty pissed off with me." Knowing she was determined for this relationship to go the distance, she decided just to be upfront and told Charles the whole story, finishing with her most recent conversation with Smurf.

Realising that she had a story she wanted to get off her chest, Charles had just sat back and listened to her, his frown only momentarily betraying him as she admitted to having slept with Smurf after graduation, before switching to genuine concern for her as she explained that her two-year absence had seemingly done nothing to extinguish his feelings. He had to agree with her worries about Smurf's potential reaction, but there was something else nagging at him about how Smurf would be with Molly in school. Smurf was an excellent teacher, put he had a petulant side to him when he didn't get his own way. Since he had joined the school Charles had learnt that Smurf often needed careful handling and he knew of at least one occasion when Smurf had massively overreacted to a perceived slight from a colleague.

"Well," he finally said as Molly's story came to an end, "like I said, there's no reason for anyone at school to know anything and that includes Smurf. You shouldn't have much cause to come into contact with him over the next couple of weeks, and from what you said it's likely that he'll be avoiding you. I guess you just keep your head down and get on with the job your bloody good at."

"And then?"

"And then," he said pulling her on to his lap, "you get one of these jobs you've applied for, stop distracting me at work and we live happily ever after."

"As simple as that?"

"Well, if it's not we'll tackle it together won't we?"

Molly smiled and rested her head against his chest. Life was never that simple, but with Charles by her side she felt decidedly more able to tackle the world's turbulent trials.


	18. Chapter 17: Snookered

_**Thank you for your lovely reviews and kind messages of support. It's funny how even when your publishing a finished story you can still have a wobble, but I've parked my anxieties for now and pushing on.**_

 _ **Hope you all have a super weekend,**_

 _ **love Bananagirl x**_

 **Chapter 17: Snookered**

* * *

"Here you go mate" Fingers placed the beer and crisps on the table and watched as Smurf struck the cue ball and scattered the multicoloured balls around the table. Taking aim himself he decided to just jump head first into the awkward conversation he knew was inevitably coming. "So where have you been all Easter?"

"Newport. I needed some space so went back to me mam's for a bit."

"You feeling better now?"

Smurf stood up from preparing to take his shot and looked at his mate. "Let me guess, Molly told Jackie, Jackie told you and now you're here to see if we can all go back to happy families again? Well you can go back and tell both of them it ain't going back to how it was, I've had enough of Molly making me look like a twat. If I never see her again it'll be too soon."

Fingers watched as Smurf got more and more worked up while he spoke. This was going to be harder than he had anticipated but the spiteful tone with which Smurf spoke just proved how important it was he had this conversation. "Hang on a minute mate, we've been friends a long time and we're not going to fall out over this, so slow down, and have a listen for a second." He took a breath and played his shot before continuing. "Obviously I don't know the ins and outs of every conversation you and Molly have ever had, but I have been there enough times when she's been a plain as day with you that her feelings for you are purely platonic. Honestly, did she ever really give you any indication she wanted more than that?"

Smurf got up from his stool and played his shot, not ready to answer immediately. They played half a dozen more shots in contemplative silence before Smurf finally spoke up. "It's just, we were so close. I always thought she knew how I felt. That night after graduation was so amazing. I really thought she'd stay." Fingers said nothing hoping that Smurf would continue his recollections unprompted. It had taken ages to put his friend back together again after Molly had left, maybe they had been naive to assume those feelings wouldn't resurface when she came home. "I know I told you I wasn't waiting for her, but I did. I figured after six months she'd come home. I thought she'd have missed me and we'd stand a chance together. But then she didn't come home, her emails slowed and became really general, like she could have been writing to anyone. I really tried to forget about her, I'd even agreed to go on a date with a friend's friend." He paused again briefly, retrieving the white from the tray and deciding where to restart the game. "Two and a half years, and I really thought I was moving forward, then she comes back and in a heartbeat I realise my feelings hadn't changed at all. And of course, she's still not interested. Why would she be interested in a pathetic twat like me?"

Smurf ended his speech with a large, resigned pull on his beer. He looked so deflated, Fingers couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"You're not a twat mate, but she's not going to change how she feels. If you want her in your life, it will only ever be as friends. She deserves to be happy, you both do. How are you going to manage when she meets someone she wants to be with?" Smurf pulled a face at the prospect, but Fingers continued, "You can't mess it up for her. Then you would be a twat." He potted the black and gestured towards the now empty beers, "Another?"

"Best not, don't fancy the first day of term with a sore head. I'll get them, two cokes?" The time at the bar have him a chance to reflect, how would he feel if Molly met someone else? It was inevitable really, acceptance creeping up on him. Maybe it was time he put more effort into trying to meet someone himself, and stopped being so angry with Molly. He wasn't ready to spend lots of time with her again, but he didn't want to lose her completely or risk messing up his friendships with Jackie and Fingers too.

-OG-

Molly's head was a mess of jumbled worries and anticipation as she ran around the foreshore. She and Charles had enjoyed another perfect weekend together and once again it held felt like a wrench to leave him on Sunday night to return to her own house. Regardless of their intentions to act as though nothing was going on it was undoubtedly going to be strange to be working together again after everything had changed between them. And then there was Smurf, she was bricking it about seeing him again. She wasn't sure if it would be worse for him to blank her or act normally with her. Two weeks, she told herself. What can go wrong in two weeks?

As it was, the day went smoothly, starting with her and Katy falling into an easy rhythm as they worked together to prepare the day's resources. The children had been full of excitement about their holidays and even Bashira had looked rested and less anxious than she had previously. True to his word Smurf had keep himself to himself and other than a nod across the hall during assembly their paths hadn't crossed. Charles' day had been chock-a-block with meetings, meaning he'd barely left his office so it was with a mix of hesitation and excitement that Molly found herself knocking on his office door at half past five that evening.

"Come in" he answered not immediately turning away from his computer so he could finish the sentence on the report he was reading then smiling broadly when he realised who was at the door. "Hi! Sit down, how's your day been?"

Molly grinned, pleased at how happy to see her he was and took the offered seat. "Actually it's not a social call, if that's ok. I need to ask you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" Charles asked, delighted to see her regardless of her reasons for visiting.

"I've been approached by one of the schools that I applied for. They'd like me to come for interview next Tuesday. It would mean I'd not be available to be here and I wanted to check that would be ok."

"Molly, that's fantastic!" He reached across to pull her into an excited hug, "Of course it's ok, we can sort out a replacement with the agency. So, am I allowed to know which job? What year? Have they given you an idea of how the day will run?"

Molly retrieved the print out of the email she had received from her bag and passed it to him to read. "Oh, you're off to the competition, are you? Emsworth Primary is a great school, what did you think of it when you looked around?"

The next two hours passed in a blur of frenzied conversation as Charles passed on information he had about the school and tips for the interview. They discussed the lesson that Molly would have to teach and thought through the pros and cons of each idea Molly had. They were still deep in conversation when the caretaker knocked to say he was ready to go and did Charles want to leave or lockup. Eager to continue, but aware of supper time approaching, Charles said he would pack up now and get on his way. "Come on, I'll give you a lift." He said to Molly once the door was closed again. "Do you want to talk about it more over dinner?"

"Thanks, a lift would be great, but you and I both know that if I come in it'll be all kisses and cuddles, possibly dinner and definitely no getting these books marked or my lesson planned."

"That sounds more like a promise than a refusal" Charles teased as he opened the door to the car.

"Which is exactly why I'm going home! You can have me all weekend, but I've got some serious work to do this week, I can't afford to have you distracting me."

The journey was short and passed all too quickly amid their easy chatter. Charles parked outside his house and jogged round to open Molly's door while she gathered her bits together. "May I at least walk you home?" He asked, taking the bag of exercise books from her to carry.

"You may Mr James, thank you."

"What's with the Mr James?"

"You were being so formal, I thought I better reciprocate. You have to remember I'm an East End girl at heart, all this holding doors open and carrying bags business is not what I'm used to."

They had reached the wall outside Molly's house, and as usual Charles lifted her up to sit on the wall and she wrapped her legs around him, resting her hands on his shoulders, fingers fiddling with the curls at the nape of his neck. "Would you like to get used to it?" Charles asked with a hint of anxiety that was not lost on Molly.

"Yes please." She leant forward and kissed him tenderly. "Ok, here's what I'm thinking, we do both have to eat," Charles smiled, hopeful as to what was coming next, "so you can come in and eat, if you'd like to?"

"You sure?" He asked, kissing her a little longer "I'm told I can be very distracting".

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down Captain, or you can make your own dinner." She laughed, pushing herself off the wall and leading him by the hand into the house.

Fingers and Jackie were sitting in the lounge watching tv, each with a pile of books around them. "Hi Molls, you're late. All ok?" Jackie called through before looking up and realising Charles was with her. "Oh, hi Charles, you come to join the marking party?"

"Afraid not, I'm here purely to distract Molly."

"Is that so?" laughed Jackie as Molly turned a shade of pink and pulled Charles towards the kitchen.

"Behave yourself" Molly chastised passing him an onion and some peppers, "here chop these" she said switching on the kettle and pouring some pasta into a saucepan. "You might as well make yourself useful."

Charles made light work the veggies and they moved harmoniously around each other pulling plates from the cupboard, pouring drinks and stirring saucepans. The chemistry between them almost fizzed around the room as they exchanged flirtatious smiles and sought out moments of physical contact before eventually settling down to eat.

-OG-

Molly brushed her teeth, reflecting on how easy it was spending time with Charles. He had even helped himself to seconds before they had remembered the purpose of their eating together and knuckled down with some work. They had thrashed out her lesson plan and talked through the types of questions she could expect during the interview; considering she had only received the email a few hours ago she was feeling remarkably prepared. He had even swiped a red pen from her pencil case and helped her mark half the books before she had eventually called it a night, declared it was time for bed and with a very elongated kiss and cuddle sent him on his way back around The Millpond.

Back in her room Molly plugged in her phone to charge and moved over to her wardrobe to pick out the morning's clothes and lay out her running kit. Every second counted when you wanted to run before work, so Molly tried to have everything organised before going to sleep. The sound of her phone ringing pulled her from her deliberations over which shirt to wear, and expecting it to be Charles she prepared a quip about it him ringing to let her know he was home safely, when she registered that it wasn't Charles calling, but her mum.

"Molly?" came a choked voice.

"Yes mum, what's the matter?" Her mum hadn't called her once since she'd been back, Molly was surprised she'd even kept the number as she was sure it would have got lost in the mess and chaos of her mum's kitchen.

"Molly, I can't talk for long, but I thought you should know." Belinda started crying again, each sentence barely audible through the sobs. "It's your nan."

"What about nan mum, you're scaring me," Molly asked, a weight in her stomach sending conclusions to her brain she didn't want to imagine to be true.

The next sentence came out as barely a whisper, but the impact was immediate, Molly sank to the floor and dropped the phone as she heard her mother say, "I'm sorry Mols, she's died."


	19. Chapter 18: Ripping off a plaster

**Chapter 18: Ripping off a plaster**

* * *

Molly sat on the bedroom floor with tears streaming down her face until autopilot kicked in, telling her to climb into bed. When the alarm sounded a few hours later it took her a while to locate it on the floor and not in it's usual place next to her bed, the recollection of why it was there flooded her memory with the news that nan was no longer with her.

She dressed and ran around the foreshore totally unaware of everything around her until she turned back towards the house and caught a glimpse of Charles getting into his car, already on his way to school. Suddenly she longed to tell Charles all about her nan, the mischief they had got into together and the way she had helped her stand up to her dad when her mum wouldn't.

Opting not to have breakfast she went straight to the shower, and let the warm water wash away her salty tears. "You can do this" she muttered to herself as she pulled up her trousers and buttoned her shirt. Drying her hair seemed like too much work so she opted to pull it away from her head and wrap it into a bun.

As with everything else, the bus journey to school passed in a blur. She didn't make her usual stop in the staff room for a cup of tea, instead followed her feet to her classroom where she went through the motions of getting everything ready for the first lesson. She didn't hear him knock so jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw Smurf standing in the doorway watching her.

"Jesus Smurf! What are you doing standing there? You scared the life out of me." Smurf shifted uncomfortably, having made it through the door he now wasn't sure how to start. "Honestly, Smurf I've got loads to do, what do you need?"

"I figured I owe you an apology for how I've been, you know, the other night and all that. I'm sorry for how I left things the other day."

Molly looked at him hovering in the doorway, so much had happened since that night, it felt like a million years ago. She didn't want to hold a grudge, and didn't have the energy to particularly think about what he was saying or have a long conversation about it. "It's fine Smurf, don't worry about it."

"Well, ok, thanks Molls." Smurf was surprised at how easy that had been, he'd been expecting a bollocking from Molly for how he had behaved, she wasn't normally one to let him get away without telling him exactly what she thought. For the first time since arriving in the classroom he stopped paying attention to the carpet and really looked at his friend, noticing the dark circles around her blood shot eyes. He moved closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Molly? What's the matter? You've been crying."

Molly tried to shrug and pretend it was nothing, but Smurf was having none of it, he pulled her close to him and stroked her hair reassuring her that it was all ok, even though he didn't know what was wrong. "It's nan" she finally managed to choke out. "She's died." There was nothing for Smurf to say, he understood completely how much Molly's nan meant to her. Whilst the relationships in her family were complicated to say the least, it had been her nan that had been her supporter and ally when her mum and dad had tried to hold her back. He also understood just how difficult it would be for Molly to go back for the funeral and be faced with all her family without her nan there to support her. His heart broke for her, so he did the only thing he could and held her tight, gently stroking her hair while she cried.

The sound of a door closing reminded them that they were not alone and that the children would be arriving soon. "Let me go and get you a cup of tea while you wash your face. I'll be back in a minute."

-OG-

In his office Charles was struggling to focus, he kept trying to remove the image of Molly cuddling Smurf from his mind but every time he thought he had managed it another version of them together pushed its way back in. Somewhere between Molly's classroom and his office his confusion about seeing them together had turned from jealousy to rage. How could she be so mercurial in her feelings? Clearly, Smurf had persuaded her that they should be together and the hug was confirmation that they would make a go of things. They were probably kissing right now. "Ahh" he sighed. How had his world become such a mess again? He dropped his hands into his hands and wondered when she would appear in the office to tell him their relationship was over.

-OG-

Focusing on her class proved to be enough of a distraction to get through the day. At lunchtime Molly tried to find Charles, but he was busy helping in the dinner hall and she didn't want to talk to him there, so she had gone back to her classroom alone. Smurf had appeared with his lunch and some marking and they had sat in companionable silence passing the minutes until the bell went.

At the end of the day she had packed up her classroom and gone in search of Charles. Smurf had been sweet to check on her, but she longed to feel the safe cocoon of Charles' arms around her. Whereas Smurf had understood there were no words to say so hadn't tried to fill the silence with pointless chat, she knew Charles would have something comforting and sensible to say that would help her make sense of her confused emotions. It was early days for them she knew, but she sincerely hoped he would come with her to the funeral, Jackie and Smurf were her best friends but it was already Charles she wanted to hold her hand while she said goodbye to nan.

She knocked on the door and waited for his acknowledgement before opening the door. He turned towards her as she walked in, he looked worse than she did she thought to herself. "Are you ok? You look like you're going down with something."

He tensed up and showed none of his usual warmth. "I'm fine, is this a social or work visit Molly?"

"Um, social I guess." She replied, confused by his unfriendly tone. "I just wanted to talk to you about something," she paused waiting for him to relax and tell her to sit down, when he didn't she continued, "but if this is a bad time I could come back later?"

So this was it he thought to himself. She's going to break up with me now or later, in school while there are still loads of people about that I'll have to face. Thanks a lot Molly Dawes. "Don't bother Molly," he said, believing that like ripping off a plaster this would be best done swiftly. "I know what you've come to say, and frankly I don't want to hear whatever excuses you've come up with. We've reached the end of the line. I really thought we had something special, but clearly I got that all wrong." He paused for a moment taking in her confused face. She obviously hadn't expected him to beat her to the punch. "If you can manage to stay until Mrs Baker is well enough I would appreciate it, but if you can't then let me know and I'll get the agency to send someone else."

Molly felt like a series of punches had been delivered to her. She felt a rush of bile collecting in her mouth, stinging as she swallowed it back again. "You're ending things?"

"Of course."

"Right"

"Was there anything else?"

What had just happened? Why was he ending things with her? Things had been going so well. This was exactly what she feared, he would get bored and end things, leaving her in an awkward limbo land. "Um, I guess not."

"Well then." He turned way from her as though he intended to continue working. The dismissal was clear and all the hint needed for Molly to leave.

Molly closed the door behind her and walked straight out of school to the bus stop in a daze. Twenty four hours ago she had felt the world at her fingertips, now it had all come crashing around her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the window for the short bus journey home. The waves of nausea were coming thick and fast and the dam holding back her tears was threatening to break any moment.

Pressing the button to bring the bus to a halt, Molly rose from her seat and walked the final stretch back home. Each step around the Millpond taunted her with memories of Charles, the final insult being the wall outside the house. She felt his absence keenly, still bewildered as to what had caused him to change his mind about her.

Having left school early Molly arrived home before either of her housemates. She kicked off her shoes and went straight to the bathroom where the waves of nausea that had been threatening caused her to be violently sick before she gave into the emotional exhaustion and lay on the cool bathroom floor and sobbed.

When Fingers walked in later and found Molly lying on the bathroom floor he assumed she was sick, and not wanting to talk about it, she was happy to go with his assessment and let him guide her to her bedroom and to the warmth and comfort of her duvet where she eventually fell into a restless sleep.

-OG-

Determined to act professionally Molly returned to Quayside in the morning and taught her lessons as planned. She avoided leaving her classroom where possible and managed not to see Charles all day. Her heart ached for him but she was loathe to put herself through the torture of seeking him out again with the inevitable rejection that would follow.

Smurf popped his head around her door at lunchtime with a cup of tea to see how she was. Not wanting to get into any conversation that would disturb the minuscule level of equilibrium she had found, she managed to fob him off with a promise of being fine but wanting to crack on with her marking so as not to have to stay late. He seemed satisfied and let her get on, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Even though she didn't want to see Charles, she also desperately wished he would come and see her and found herself tidying up things that didn't need tidying as an excuse to be in the classroom should Charles happen to walk by. By six o'clock she had given up hope and made to leave, noticing the absence of his car in the car park as she walked towards the bus stop.

Jackie was in the lounge when Molly entered the house. "Wine?" Jackie called out. "I know it's a school day but I've had a really shitty day and could do with a drinking buddy."

Molly flopped down on the sofa and leant against her friend. "You can tell me about your shitty day, but I'm going to have to raise you a dead grandmother and being dumped by your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked letting her friend's sobs fall as Molly recounted the events of the last two days. "Oh Molly, I'm so sorry. I know how much your nan meant to you." She let the words rest for a moment, struggling to process what Molly had said about Charles. "I just don't understand why Charles would end things, from what you said it sounds like he was expecting you to finish with him and wanted to get in there first. Can you think of any reason why he would think you were going to end things?"

Molly sat up at Jackie's observation, "you think he thought I was going to end things? That doesn't make any sense, that was the last thing I wanted."

"I don't know Molly, something is wrong with this situation, I can understand that you've got a lot on your plate but if you can bring yourself to, I really think you and Charles should talk. I think there may be a massive misunderstanding going on."

"I don't know Jackie. My brain and my heart just hurt so much, I don't know if I have the strength to put myself through another rejection."

"I can understand that. Give yourself some time." She looked towards the kitchen, "Hey, Fingers is working late tonight, I can't be bothered to cook and I doubt you can, why don't I go and get us some wine and dinner from the chippy. You go and have a bath while I'm gone then we can watch a crap film and just not think about anything for a while."

"Thanks Jackie. At least I know I've got someone left I can rely on."

-OG-

Jackie made her way back from the chippy towards The Millpond still evaluating what Molly had told her. Something in her account just didn't add up, there had to be more to it and she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that it could have something to do with Smurf. It all just seemed too coincidental that Smurf would apologise and Charles would end things, what had he done? Resolving that she had her best friend's interests at heart she decided to make an extra stop on the way home. Making a left turn to walk around The Millpond and found herself standing in front of a door, she reached up and pressed hard on the doorbell.

—

 ** _I know, I'm sorry. You know to trust me though, don't you?_**

 ** _Love Bananagirl xxxx_**


	20. Chapter 19: Since when did you knock?

**Chapter 19: Since when did you knock?**

* * *

Jackie pressed hard on the bell and stepped back slightly waiting for the door to open. Charles' car was outside and an upstairs window was open so she figured the chances of him being in where high. It didn't take long for her to recognise him coming towards her through the distorted glass and for the door to open, the look of surprise on his face giving away that she was clearly one of the last people he expected to see.

"Jackie?"

"Charles, listen I'm not one to stick my oar in with people I don't really know but I couldn't walk past without stopping."

"What can I help you with?" He looked exhausted, almost as bad as Molly she noticed.

"Molly's just got home. She looks as terrible as frankly you do right now." Charles shuffled from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. He moved his hand from the door to run it through his hair. "She said you've broken up with her?"

"Well, yes. It's over now, she can live happily ever after with Smurf." He hadn't intended to say the last bit about Smurf, apparently his mouth was working on autopilot.

"Smurf? You are joking? What has he said?" Jackie's stomach lurched, he wouldn't have done anything would he? If he was involved with splitting her and Charles up Molly would never forgive him. She wasn't sure she would either.

"He didn't have to say anything? I saw them together."

"Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't them 'together'. There is no Smurf and Molly."

Charles shifted from one foot the other and put his hand back on the door, indicating that her audience with him was nearly over. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Charles please, I realise you think Molly is the vixen here, but I think there's been a massive misunderstanding. If you care about her at all, I really urge to talk to Molly."

"Look Jackie, I think your information is out of date. I went to go and see her in her classroom yesterday morning, when I got there she and Smurf were hugging. She'd clearly decided that she'd had enough of me and wants to be with him."

Jackie took a deep breath, how could he have jumped to such a spectacularly wrong conclusion? "Charles, what you saw was not what you think. Smurf went to the classroom to apologise, which he did, but what he found was a very upset Molly who just needed a hug. There was nothing more to it than that. When she came to your office ending things was about the furthest thing from her mind."

Charles felt a knot form in his stomach, had he put two and two together and made seven? He thought he was saving himself from another humiliating rejection, had he made a massive mistake? "Why was she so upset?"

"I think you should let her tell you herself. I've interfered enough already. She's had a shitty life Charles, you're probably one of the few good things that's ever come her way, if you care about her as much as I thought you did, then you need to fix this. If you don't, then you can carry on as though we never had this conversation and move on with your life, but I can assure you Molly is not going to recover from this in a hurry."

Charles took a step back and fell into the hall way. He took a seat on the bottom step of the stairs and dropped his head into his hands.

"How badly have I fucked this up?"

Jackie winced as she tried to come up with an honest but not too painful answer. "I guess that depends on how quickly you try to fix it. I'd get up and get over there for a start." She replied nodding towards the house.

"Shit... Let me just get my keys. Thank you, Jackie."

They walked together around The Millpond anxiety building in Charles stomach with every step he took. Jackie opened the door and called through to see if Molly was out the bath yet. A muffled "I'll be right out" indicated she was in her room. Charles didn't wait for Jackie to tell him what to do, instead walked straight to the door and rested his head against the frame before knocking gently.

"Since when did you knock?" Molly joked as she opened the door, the wind knocked out of her as she took in the sight of Charles standing in the doorway. Unable to speak, too shocked at seeing him stood in front of her, she stepped back and gestured for him to come in.

For a moment, they just took in the sight of each other, eyes boring into each other waiting for the other to speak.

"Why are you here?" Molly almost whispered, hating herself for wanting to be wrapped in his arms despite his rejection. In an involuntary move, she stepped away from him, putting the bed between them like a safety barrier.

Charles ran his hands through his hair, desperate for the words he needed to find their way out of his mouth. "I've made an enormous mistake."

"Why are you telling me?" Molly asked trying to ignore the glimmer of hope that had ignited that all may not be lost between them.

"You and Smurf," he started, causing Molly's eyebrow to raise in a clear question of where he was going with this sentence. "I saw you together in your classroom, he was hugging you and I jumped to the conclusion that you were going to end things with me to be with him."

Molly stared at him in disbelief as the weight of what he was saying ripped the last inch of strength she had and her knees buckled beneath her, she dropped kneeling on the floor, head bowed. She was simply speechless that he could think so little of her as to believe she would share everything with him that she had, then just change her mind and decide to be with someone else a few hours after saying goodnight to him.

"Molly?"

"Don't you Molly me." She replied, anger starting to bubble up inside of her. "Do you really think so little of me? You saw me and Smurf hugging, and rather than talk to me about it you just assume I'm done with you to be with him? Jumping to conclusions doesn't even begin to cover this. Shit Charles, you really thought I was going to end things with you to be with Smurf? After everything I told you?"

Charles tried to take a step towards her, "you must hate me. I'm so sorry."

Molly moved from the floor and sat on the bed, 48 hours of emotional turmoil leaving her spent. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But you've really hurt me, I don't understand how you could really think that was why I came to your office."

"I can't describe it, I couldn't wait to see you, then when I saw you in Smurf's arms it was like I lost rational thought. I didn't know what to do, I convinced myself you were going to end things and I couldn't bear the thought of listening to you tell me you'd changed your mind about me. I panicked. I'm sorry."

With what he had told her about his previous relationship she could understand him being insecure but this took that to a whole other level. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I feel like we were at the beginning of something special. And if I did have something awkward to say to you, I certainly wouldn't come to your office to discuss it at work."

Charles moved to sit next to her on the bed, and tentatively reached for her hand. She watched his thumb run across hers, "Why did you come to my office?" he asked.

Molly pulled her hand away and fidgeted with her hair, pulling it into a bun. She moved away from him to the window and stared into the garden beyond. Behind her, she could feel Charles' eyes on her as she braced herself for repeating the news she will still comprehending. "Do you remember I told you about my Nan?" not allowing him time to answer before pressing forward, "I'd already imagined introducing you to her, you know? It would have been hilarious watching you under her scrutiny. I've known grown men weep with the power of her come backs."

Charles' stomach sank, "Molly" he began before she turned to face him, brushing away tears she didn't know where falling.

"She's died Charles. She's died." She looked up to his eyes, her courageous spirit pushing her to look him in the eye as she confronted him with the enormity of his misjudgement. "Mum rang just after you left on Monday night. That's why I came to your office. I just wanted to see you."

In three strides, he was across the room and had wrapped his arms around her in the hug he should have been giving her twenty-four hours previously. He bowed his head at his own stupidity, how had he got it so spectacularly wrong?

"Molly, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. I don't know what to say."

They stood motionless together while Molly let the sobs she'd been holding back all day fall until eventually the tears slowed and Molly stepped away to find a tissue. Her whole body ached and she fell heavily against the pillows before looking over to Charles resting against the window ledge.

"I wish I could have met your nan".

A spontaneous giggle fell from her lips as the image of Charles in Nan's flat came to mind. "She would have had a thing or two to say to you." Molly tried to laugh through her tears.

"I don't doubt it." Charles answered, "and I would have deserved all of it. Although I think Jackie might be next in the queue to tell me what an arse I've been."

"I take it she's the reason you're here, you didn't just develop psychic abilities that explained you hadn't just got the wrong end of the stick, you were in the wrong bloody forest?"

"I was at home feeling sorry for myself when she appeared at the door, determined to put me right. I really am so sorry Molly. Can you forgive me?"

"You really hurt me Charles, are you going to jump to conclusions every time you see something that makes you uneasy? I've never given you reason not to trust me, have I?"

Charles shifted, he couldn't believe his stupidity in pushing her away. "I'm so ashamed Molly. You are hands down the best person that's ever come into my life. If you'll let me back in, I promise I'll never do anything so stupid again."

Molly took a deep breath and allowed herself to lean into his embrace. For the second time since meeting him she felt whiplashed at his change of emotions. "I don't want us to end Charles, I never did."

"Can we just imagine the last 24 hours didn't happen?"

"I don't know. A lot's happened."

"I've really made a mess of things. I'm so sorry." he paused, wondering what on earth to do next. "Would you like me to leave?"

Molly broke away to look at him. She could see the sincerity and sadness in his eyes. "No. Don't leave. Just lie down with me a while. I've barely slept the last two nights; my head is banging."

Charles kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed, enjoying the familiar feeling of Molly's tiny frame curled up against him. He couldn't believe what a fool he'd been and how fortunate he was that Molly had hopefully seen fit to forgive him. Their breathing soon synchronised and both allowed much needed sleep to soothe their aching hearts.

-OG-

Charles awoke to the early morning sun shining in his eyes. He was still fully dressed, but at some point in the night Molly must have arranged a duvet over them as he certainly didn't remember doing it. She was sleeping with her head resting on his chest, her arm draped over his torso and legs entwined with his as he had become used to. He dipped his head down and kissed her hair, inhaling her citrus scent. Curious as to how early it was he rolled his head to try and get sight of a clock.

"Stop fidgeting," came a sleepy voice.

"Sorry," he said, locating clock and wincing at how early it was.

"What time is it?"

"Half five. Go back to sleep."

Molly shuffled and rolled towards Charles. "I'm starving."

He stroked her hair as her tummy rumbled loudly between them "When did you last eat?"

"Hmm, I dunno, Monday?"

"No wonder you're starving. What do you want to eat? I'll get it for you."

"You don't want to do that, it's too early."

"Molly, I'll do anything for you. Getting you something to eat is the least I can do." He kissed her head again and sat up on the bed, "now what do you want to eat?"

"Coco pops, and tea. Thank you." She replied rolling back into her pillows.

-OG-

Molly took her usual route around the foreshore with a much lighter heart than she had the previous day. The early wake up had provided her and Charles a chance to talk but eventually the alarm had sounded and Molly had reluctantly sent him on his way to get ready for work while she went running. She brought a finger to her lips and remembered the feeling of him kissing her before he left. His insecurity had rocked her enormously, only time would tell if they could be strong enough together to avoid any further hurdles, they no doubt had many more to come she mused wondering what he would make of her family for a start.

Turning for home she looked across The Millpond and once again saw Charles walking to his car. Unlike the previous day he seemed to notice her the moment she turned the corner, smiling broadly before running to meet her at her door. No words were spoken as he lifted her onto their wall and kissed her gently and held her tight.

"Reluctantly they pulled back, "I need to get ready for work."

"I'll see you soon?"

"In about an hour you prannet. Go on, let me get ready, I'll see you soon."

\- OG -

 _ **Hi everyone,**_

 _ **I hope you're all well. Thank you for your nice messages following the last chapter. This scene has always been one that stayed with me after the story finished. I was never sure whether I fixed it too quickly... should they have been star crossed, unhappy lovers for longer? I tried some different versions of this and thought about extending the break up, I've edited this chapter more than most, but in the end decided Jackie would have to intervene and do something about it. I'll leave it to you to judge if I made the right call!**_

 _ **Love Bananagirl x**_


	21. Chapter 20: Daydreams and reality

**Chapter 20: Daydreams and reality**

* * *

Molly stood in Charles' kitchen leaning against the sink and looking out the window into the garden. She took a mouthful of coco pops without acknowledging the action lost as she was in her apprehension over returning to London today. 'When did I stop thinking about London as home?' she wondered as a movement to her right caught her attention and Charles swooped in with a spoon to help himself to a mouthful of her breakfast.

"Hey!" she laughed turning the bowl away from him.

"I haven't had coco pops in bloody ages" he grinned at her, that cheeky school boy grin of his that she was coming to love.

"Why do you have them in your kitchen then?"

"I picked some up yesterday." He looked very pleased with himself and she couldn't resist moving forward to rest against him.

"Hoping to dip your spoon in my bowl were you?" She replied with a cheeky grin, causing Charles to splutter as he endeavoured to regain his composure.

"I'm going to assume that wasn't a euphemism Dawesy," he managed to reply talking into her hair, then sneaking a look at his watch "We need to leave soon, are you sure you'll be ok today? Do you really think it will be as bad as you said?" has asked, remembering back to their conversation the previous night after she had finally found the courage to ring her mum and arrange today's visit,

"You're alright. I need to do this on my own. You'll meet them at the funeral, at least then my dad'll hopefully be on his best behaviour, although he's more likely to view it as an opportunity to have other people buy him drinks and then just get bladdered at the bar all night while my mum runs herself ragged looking after the kids and everyone else, trying to keep her shit together."

"Will you see him today?"

"I dunno, I've arranged to meet mum at Nan's flat. We need to start clearing her stuff, the council will want it back before long and I can't see mum getting any help off anyone else."

-OG- -OG- -OG- OG- -OG- -OG- OG- -OG- -OG-

"What are you going to do today?" Molly asked as they drove the short distance to Havant station.

"To be honest, I've got a mountain of work to do that I've got behind on this week, I thought I'd catch up on that, do some house work then head to the sailing club later."

"Very domesticated" she teased.

"Well I'll be going to work wearing nothing but my rugby shorts if I don't do some washing today."

Molly's mind was suddenly filled with images of a shirtless Charles walking towards her across the playground. They might have got used to sleeping in the same bed, but they were still acting relatively modestly with each other and the secrets under Charles' clothes were still very much a part of her imagination. Suddenly her daydream shifted, and Charles wasn't on the playground but was back in the kitchen this morning; instead of helping himself to her coco pops he had snaked his arms around her wrapping his gorgeously naked upper body around her. She had leant her head back against him, delighting in the feel of his skin against hers then turned towards him and taken in the incredible sight of his perfectly chiseled chest. Allowing herself a moments exploration by running her fingers slowly down his perfectly smooth chest, she had traced the top of his waistband gingerly before dipping her hands and cupping his perfectly formed backside in a move that caused him to lean forward and whisper her name to her hair.

"Molly?" Charles questioned, he parked the car and looked across at his girlfriend, seemingly lost on her thoughts, "Molly, we're here. Are you ok?"

As if awoken from a dream, Molly suddenly realised the voice calling her name was not her half naked boyfriend, but in fact her wondering what had got into her, fully dressed boyfriend sitting across the car from her. She turned towards him and bit her lip with a hint of embarrassment about where her fantasy had been leading, "Yep! Fine! Sorry I was miles away." She could feel her cheeks warming, did he know her well enough yet to know what she had been thinking she wondered.

Charles watched carefully as Molly's expression changed, at first he assumed she was thinking about the day ahead, but there was a sparkle in her eye and a definite blush to her cheeks that sent a message directly to his groin. Trying his best to ignore the stirrings he was now feeling, he looked down and saw the felt pen he had placed in the car earlier. Taking Molly's right arm in his hand he gently pushed her sleeve up to her elbow, not wanting to let go of her for a second he used his teeth to remove the lid then took his time to carefully write words 'Silver Dawn' on the inside of her arm. "If it all gets a bit shit today, just remember you are in control of your life story. Molly, nothing your dad says or anything your mum doesn't say can change that. Silver Dawn can remind you of how far you've come, how much you are capable of, and how much fun we are going to have together."

She peeled her eyes from the name of the yacht that had already been the source of so many happy memories upwards to the eyes that looked at her now with such love. If anything, his wobble of jealousy and miscommunication last week had brought them closer, she knew with total clarity that he was who she wanted to see before she closed her eyes at night and when she opened her eyes in the morning. And she was beyond certain that she wanted to move from fantasying about a physical relationship with him to having one.

"Come back to me?" He whispered, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"I will. Don't worry."

-OG- OG- OG- OG- OG- OG- OG-

Molly pulled her headphones out as she stepped out of the station and made her way towards Nan's flat, once again struck by how much the area had changed from what she had known growing up. The flat that Molly had previously shared with Nan was on one of the few streets she recognised; the view enormously changed from the derelict train-works she previously overlooked, instead now surrounded by the vast sprawling presence of Stratford City with its shops, restaurants, hotels, smart apartment blocks and sporting arenas. Before turning the corner for the final stretch to Nan's she stopped to buy a coffee and cake each for her and mum, reasoning that if it was a bit awkward when she first arrived at least they would have that to talk about.

It was undeniably strange to be greeted by her mum not her nan as she pushed passed the bin bags already positioned in the hallway and made her way inside. "Hello Molly love" Belinda welcomed her as if all the heartache and pain of the last decade hadn't happened.

"Hello mum" Molly replied passing her the drink and putting the cake on the side, "I thought you might like a coffee."

"Thanks love, oh one of those posh ones from Costa, very nice too." She replied taking a sip.

Molly looked around the kitchen and let the memories of sitting at the breakfast bar working on her course work and chatting to nan while she cooked fill her mind. She couldn't help but wonder what might have become of her life had nan not agreed to support her while she completed her A-Levels, she never would have made it to Uni that was for sure, and thinking of the writing on her arm, she certainly would never had met Charles. "How are you doing mum?" Molly asked sincerely, they may not be close anymore but there was still undeniable love there.

"Oh, I'm ok I guess. Got to be, haven't I?"

"Has anyone else been over to help you here? It's only been a few days, but it looks like you've got everything well started." They sat down together on the sofa both looking at the bags and boxes around them.

"To be honest, it's been nice to be here amongst her things. Your dad's been seeing the little ones to and from school and sorting their tea so I've could spend most the days here. Your sisters are both working today, Bella got Susie an opening at the pizza place she works at, but they said they'd come over tomorrow." Seeing Molly's shock at the thought of Dave doing anything useful she continued her explanation. "Your dad's really pulled his finger out recently. Maybe be finds it easier now the house is a bit calmer, there's only the five of us at home now Bella's moved out and there's so much less clutter around now the little ones are getting bigger."

"You mean he doesn't spend all day at the Earl of Wakefield anymore then?"

"Couldn't when they knocked it down could he?"

"Sure there are other pubs about."

"All poncy wine bars or those fancy gastro pubs. It's not just you that's changed, everything around here has."

Molly looked at mum, wondering at the full sentiment behind that last statement. "Do you really think I've changed mum?"

Belinda took a deep breath and a swig of her coffee before answering. "To be honest love, I guess I don't really know. It's been a long time since we spent any proper time together hasn't it?"

"I don't think I can ever remember anytime where it was just you and me. In all my memories, there's always everyone else."

"I never really let you know how much I appreciated your help with all the little ones."

"I knew how much it helped, that was part of what made it so hard to leave. But I had to go, you know? I had this chance to do something with my life and I just wanted to so badly to give it a shot, see what I could be if I gave myself the chance."

Belinda reached across and took Molly's hand. "I'm sorry I let your dad drive a wedge between you and us all though."

"I never wanted to stop seeing you, but it just got so awkward whenever I came back. I felt like I'd disappointed you both so much, it just became easier to stay away."

"You never disappointed us love, it was the opposite. We're so proud of you."

"Thanks mum, it's nice to hear you say that. I don't think dad feels proud of me though, does he?"

Belinda sighed and put her coffee down. "I think your dad found it intimidating. He could see you going places and thought you would end up growing away from him. It scared him to think you wouldn't always be his little girl."

"You realise how ridiculous that is based on what's ended up happening? Dad and I have barely exchanged more than a passing hello in the last 5 years."

"I know love, I'm sure he wishes things had been different, but it's hard for him you know. He can see you growing and makes him feel a bit useless."

"I never did it to spite him though. If he wants to feel less useless he should get off his arse and do something." She paused, the last thing she wanted to have a row with her mum now. "Come on, we're not getting much done here, where do you want me to start?"

Belinda looked around and passed a roll of bags to Molly. "Why don't you make a start on the wardrobe, sort them into charity shop and recycling mind, I don't think anyone would want to buy your Nan's smalls would they."

-OG- OG- OG- OG- OG- OG- OG- OG-

"Thanks for your help today love." Belinda said as and Molly tied up the last of the bags.

"It was the least I could do. Do you want me to come back again tomorrow?"

"You're alright love. You've got your interview to prepare for. You'll call me? Let me know how you get on?"

"'Course I will. I'll make more effort to keep in touch, I promise."

"And you'll be up for the funeral, a week Wednesday? It'll be ok to have the day off?"

"Of course I'll be there. I'll tell the agency I can't work that day, it'll be no problem. I thought I'd bring someone with me if that's ok? A bit of moral support, you know?"

"Of course. Will it be that nice girl you're living with?"

"Um, no, that's Jackie, we lived together at uni too." She flicked through her phone and showed her mum a photo of her and Jackie taken after one too many. "It's my boyfriend actually. It's fairly new, but it's serious, and I'd really like him to come with me." Molly trailed off feeling awkward talking about her fledgling relationship with her mum, when it was all still so new to her.

"Does he make you happy? He treats you right?" Belinda asked.

"He does mum, he really does."

"And does he have a name this chap of yours?"

"It's Charles," Molly said ignoring Belinda's smirk and pulling out her phone again to show her mum a picture. It was a selfie they had taken after the BBQ on East-head, behind their heads you could make out Silver Dawn bobbing on the water.

"Blimey Molly, you wouldn't kick him out of bed for farting would you?"

Molly laughed, "Is that why dad spends so much time on the sofa then?"

Belinda pulled her eldest towards her for a hug. "He wasn't always such a twat you know. Give him a chance if you can. It'll mean the world to me to see more of you."

"I will mum, I promise." She replied returning the embrace before starting the journey back to the station.

Once safely aboard the train, with a take away burger demolished she got her phone out to text Charles: "Coming back to you."

—OG— —OG— —OG—

 ** _Evening all,_**

 ** _Thank you for the lovely feedback you've been sending. Your encouragement is so heartening! I'll post updates over the next couple of weekends, but we're heading into the home straight now, so your wait out is almost over._**

 ** _I'm so enjoying sharing this with you. Thanks for being here with me._**

 ** _Love Bananagirl xxx_**


	22. Chapter 21: Uncharted Territory

**Chapter 21: Uncharted Territory**

* * *

At ten past three on Friday afternoon Molly waved goodbye to Seagull class for the final time. The month she had been teaching them had turned her life upside down in more ways than one, some sad, some joyful and all unexpected, however she would always think back fondly when remembering the class of happy children and what they had learnt from each other. Images of herself as Mary Poppins flying away on her umbrella now she was no longer needed danced around in front of her as she tidied away the last remnants of the day and she found herself humming the tune to a 'Spoonful of sugar' while she worked.

Mrs Baker had called in this morning so Molly could hand over the assessments and notes she made while covering. Wendy, as she insisted Molly call her, had been pleasantly surprised by the conscientious records Molly had kept and was blown away when she discovered Molly had gone to the trouble of starting the following week's planning for her to ease her transition back to work. Bashira and her family were no longer causing Molly the sleepless nights they first had. As was the nature of anything involving Child Protection she wasn't privy to all the details, but it was clear that Aunt Amena's arrival was having a positive impact. When she had asked Charles what she should say about the situation to Mrs Baker, he had explained that he would handle it to ensure that all the relevant information was passed on, but had agreed when she suggested that things were looking up for the family.

Walking over to the windows to close the blinds, her mind's eye presented images of Charles strutting across the field during that first rugby practise she had watched. As if it was happening all over again she felt the familiar butterflies taking flight around her tummy. How was it, she wondered, that after a month she could still feel such raw anticipation at just the memory of seeing him? A full schedule of Governors meetings had kept him at school late the last two nights and if she was honest with herself she was missing him. Her mind wandered back to the only full night they had been together this week and she instinctively groaned with pleasure at the memory of Tuesday night.

 _Molly ended the call and gave herself the cheer she had been holding in since Kate Hamilton had uttered the words she was longing to hear; "You really impressed us today Molly, we'd like you to come and join us at Emsworth Primary." Molly had not hesitated to accept and they had promptly made arrangements for Molly to visit to sign her contract and get to know those she would be working with. Leaving the school after the observed lesson and interview Molly had felt confident that she had done the best she could, but with four other candidates she hadn't dared believe that she might have done enough to be successful._

 _She felt utterly exhilarated and desperate to see Charles to tell him her good news, although remembering the time, realised he wasn't likely to be able to get away from school for about another hour. She sent him a text simply telling him to hurry home with a kiss, pulled off her clothes and headed towards the shower. Twenty minutes later she was padding around her room in a tiny towel when she heard the doorbell and grabbed the first item of clothing that had come to hand before rushing to the door, instantly recognising Charles' silhouette through the frosted glass._

 _"Congratulations" Charles said as soon as she opened the door. His arms were loaded with an enormous bunch of flowers and a bottle of fizz. He was grinning in that way that sent messages straight to her ovaries, bypassing her brain completely, and for a second she just stood there grinning back at him before he dropped his cargo and wrapped her in his arms._

 _"How did you know?" She suddenly thought to ask._

 _"Kate rang me about an hour ago to check your references. It was clear she was very impressed with you, as she should have been mind, but she wanted to sound me out on a few details." Charles explained, leading her towards the kitchen to open the champagne._

 _"What did you tell her?" Molly couldn't help but ask. She wanted to have got the job on her own merit and needed to know what he had said._

 _"Gobby, talks to much and spends all her time on fluffy circle time activities instead of teaching actual lessons."_

 _Molly gasped before realising he was taking the piss out of her reaching out to playfully punch his arm. "You didn't! Tell me what you really said, please." She moved closer again, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Charles knew they were in the middle of a conversation but he seemed to be suddenly finding it extremely difficult to concentrate as it dawned on him that he had a half naked Molly Dawes wrapping herself around him. "Charles?" She prompted._

 _"I told them the truth," he said pulling her hair out of the elastic band and letting her curls drop around her shoulders. He dropped his head to take a deep inhalation in her scent and started leaving a trail of kisses along her neck before a slight pulling away from Molly prompted him to answer her question. "I told her that the kids and parents couldn't get enough of you and I had staff queuing up to have you cover their classes. I didn't tell her that after the end of this week you wouldn't be welcome back as apparently I'm only allowed to seduce you once we're not working together."_

 _Molly blushed at his words, "Friday, just three more sleeps. Then you can seduce me all you like."_

 _"That had better be a promise," he spoke the words into her ear in an attempted whisper that had come out as more of a growl. She had dropped a series of kisses onto his cheek in response as he greedily ran his hands down her back and towards her bum, "Molly, are you wearing my shirt?"_

" _Hmm?" Molly answered._

 _Charles brought his hands around to her shoulders, running his hands down her arms to hold her hands. He raised his head back to look at her, "Molly, you're killing me. You look incredibly sexy."_

 _"I'll go and change, I didn't realise you'd get here so quickly. This was the first thing I had to hand." She dropped a light kiss on his cheek and turned back towards her room while Charles tried to think of anything that would take his mind away from the incredible sight of Molly wearing nothing but his shirt._

A cough from behind her brought her back to the present and she turned to see Charles standing in the door way watching her. He had that grin plastered across his face again; he'd clearly been watching her. She bit down on her lower lip in anticipation of the weekend to come before walking across to close the distance between him. "Sometimes I don't know how I keep my hands off you."

He laughed and pulled her towards him, nuzzling into her ear he pulled her hair down getting his fill of her beautiful hair. "It's Friday Dawesy, you don't have to keep your hands off me in anymore..." She opened her mouth to respond but was silenced by a kiss that took total command on her mouth, mind, body and soul. Just at the point where she was beginning to lose any sense of where they were, he pulled back. His eyes mirrored the lust in hers, deep brown pools swimming with desire locked her attention. "Are you ready to go?"

-OG—OG-OG-OG—OG-OG-OG—OG-OG-OG—OG-OG

The tide was just right for an early getaway and with a favourable forecast they had decided to spend the night on the boat. The Rugby do was the following night leaving all of this evening and tomorrow day time for them to sail away and enjoy themselves.

As she sat in the back of the dinghy while Charles rowed the little boat that was their taxi, she was mesmerised by the boats bobbing on their moorings, the breeze brushing against her and the subtle scents of the sea. Her eye roamed across the harbour and sought out the familiar outline of Silver Dawn. Molly giggled to herself realising that once the boats had all looked pretty similar, but that now she could now pick Silver Dawn out immediately from the others and had a whole new vocabulary of nautical terms.

She allowed her mind to wander back to that first evening she and Charles had spent on the boat together, letting out an involuntary shiver as she recalled the feeling of his breath against her neck as he lifted her hand to show her where the boom cover lay. She had replayed the scene so many times in her head, adding ever increasing levels of intimacy to her fantasies.

In the days since their misunderstanding Charles had gone out of his way to show her how sorry he was and despite her protestations that she wanted to put it all behind them she could tell he felt a lingering guilt for having so majorly jumped to the wrong conclusion. They had spent every night together since then and Molly was having to seek previously undiscovered levels of self-control to wait out until their relationship was more developed before taking things further. She knew he understood why she had wanted to wait, and he had assured her he felt the same, but now fully charged with the knowledge that she was no longer working with him she could barely stand the wait to get her hands on him.

They moved in perfect harmony around the boat, as the well-oiled team they had become. Charles undoing ropes and preparing the sails to be hoisted, Molly unpacking their supper into the small galley and bringing the cushions into the cockpit. She organised their cabin and laughed when she saw they had both packed extra electric tea lights and a large packet of condoms, clearly they both had the same intentions.

With heat rising between her legs the butterflies took flight and were replaced with a lusty ache for her man. They set off on a gentle reach down the harbour, neither very able to keep their eyes off the other. The sail was short and full of their easy chatter, but there was an undercurrent of sexual anticipation that was threatening to send Molly at least over the edge before anything had even happened. She let out a giggle and looked anywhere but at the object of her affections who was now preparing to lower the sails as the headed towards their mooring for the evening.

"What are you giggling at?" Charles asked her.

"Nothing," she lied knowing he'd be able to see straight through her.

"Ok," he smirked at her, "whatever you say. Thought we'd moor up on this first free buoy, unless you want to head further down the creek? Depends how hungry you are?"

"This one's perfect," she grinned back and with a wink added, "I'm starving."

Mooring up was straightforward, Charles took the helm again and Molly used the boat hook to catch the buoy on her first attempt. They both seemed to be moving at super speed to square the sails and lines away, knowing glances passing between them like a couple of horny teenagers.

As Molly tied the last rope to secure the boom cover she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist and she relaxed back against his hold. Charles nuzzled into her neck squeezing her tightly before rubbing his hands up to her shoulders and down her arms until their fingers were entwined. "I thought you might want me to recap some of the names of the equipment..."

"Hmm," Molly groaned, the soft whispers of his breath on her neck rendering her temporarily speechless. She pushed back into his hold, feeling the effect she had on him against her. Slowly she turned to face him, releasing her hands to cup his beautiful face. It was his turn to groan as she ran her thumb across his lower lip before reaching up and slowly kissing him. The kiss didn't stay gentle for long as their need and desire for each other coursed through their veins. Hands ran everywhere, eagerly exploring, groping backsides, pulling at each other's hair trying to increase their physical contact in every way. Molly pushed her hands inside Charles jumper and along the waistband of the combat style trousers he wore before moving her kisses away from his mouth and towards his ear.

"Charles, I need to feel you, all of you. Take me to bed, please."

He didn't need telling twice, with a whoop of surprise from Molly he picked her legs up and hoisted her around his waist to carry her to their cabin. Outer layers were quickly discarded in the saloon amongst anticipatory giggles and a return to kissing, their hands taking on a mind of their own as they ran away over each other's bodies.

Molly pushed against Charles, and sent her fingertips to explore the last area of uncharted territory. They both sensed the urgency in each other, there would be time for slower explorations in time, but for now this was about pure primal need for each other. Picking her up again he walked towards their cabin and lay her down on their bed. The raised height of boat beds leant itself perfectly to exploring every inch of her body with his kisses until finally Molly let out a satisfied groan and pushed her hips towards him as he reached his target.

Pausing only briefly to attend to protection, he climbed up to join her on the bed and locked their fingers together above her head. Her hips continued to wriggle and push against him, desperate for his complete touch. "Please Charles, I need to feel all of you. Now." Their eyes never left each other as their bodies joined together, slowly at first then letting all the passion they felt for each other increase the urgency of their movements. Molly pulled her legs up around his hips allowing him all of her, as she felt the pleasure build inside of her.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." He exclaimed punctuating each word with a thrust and a kiss that sent shivers down her spine and let him feel her tightening around him.

"Please, please Charles. Do not stop doing what you're doing," she begged as he took her to the edge of oblivion. Feeling her legs tighten and her chest push upwards him from the bed he allowed himself the same pleasure before collapsing next to her a satisfied delirious wreck.

Rolling towards each other afterwards there were no words that could express the significance of this first union. Instead they pulled the sleeping bag over themselves and smiled at each other until a sated sleep washed over them. Well briefly anyway, the night was still young.

—OG— —OG—

 ** _Hi everyone,_**

 ** _So there you go lovelies, the deed is done! I hope it lived up to expectations! As much as I love to read M rated stories, I find it very hard to actually write (not least because the first time I posted this story, my mum was reading it!)_**

 ** _That's probably it for updates this weekend, I'll post the last few chapters next weekend._**

 ** _Hope you all have a good week, and are enjoying the start of the festivities._**

 ** _Lowv Bananagirl xxx_**


	23. Chapter 22: Breathing fire

**Chapter 22: Breathing fire**

* * *

Charles closed his eyes as the warm water cascaded on to his hair and made its way down the length of his body. The simple action of working the shampoo into his scalp bringing a smile to his lips as his body remembered the incredible feeling of Molly's hands recreating a similar action only a few moments ago as he had kissed her goodbye on the wall outside her house.

"It's only a couple of hours you soppy bugger." She had teased when he had moaned at her insistence she go back to her own house to change. In response he had slowly nipped at her ear lobe before peppering a trail of kisses along her jawline suggesting with each a way he could assist her with getting ready. Cursing as she heard herself moan into his attentions she pointed out that all that 'help' would surely mean they wouldn't actually make it to the hotel for the rugby do at all.

"We could skip it, go back to mine and pick up where we left off on the boat?" Charles suggested raising one eyebrow coyly at Molly and sinking his hands around her backside.

"No chance!" Molly exclaimed, pushing her hands back against his chest. "I've been daydreaming about seeing you in a tux since you first mentioned it, I'm not missing out on tonight for anything!"

"I could just put the tux on now, then you could take it off again. I'm sure it'll look much better on the floor." A grin spread across his face and he looked every bit the cat had got the cream as he lifted her chin to get one last look at her beautiful eyes, knowing for now at least the battle was lost.

"Go on," she laughed lowering herself from the wall. "Come back at 6:30, you can help me with my zipper."

-OG-

"Where the fuck are my fucking shoes?" Molly cursed to herself from the bottom of her wardrobe. "Jackie," she screeched, "have you nicked my shoes again?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I wore them last night. They're by the front door." Jackie called back from the kitchen. "I got that handbag you wanted to borrow out, it's on my bed."

Molly stood up and took a deep breath. After Charles' delaying tactics she had rushed around like a headless chicken getting ready and needed a moment of calm to reflect on the last 24 hours. Outwardly she supposed she probably didn't look any different, but inside it was as though she had been awoken from a coma she hadn't known she'd been in. She had dreamed that Charles would be the kind of romantic and considerate lover she read about in the steamy novels no-one knew her kindle was full of, but she never really believed the fiction to exist in reality. As it turned out Charles was every bit the romantic hero, following their first sprint with a marathon that just thinking about made the hairs on her arms stand on end and her cheeks turn a shade of pink she didn't know she was capable of. Although not exactly inexperienced, as she sat down on the end of the bed she felt a pleasant ache that was definitely not something she remembered from her previous experience and the familiar return of her butterflies as she imaged the repeat performances she hoped would be forthcoming. Grabbing the overnight bag she seemed to be living out of, she made her way to Jackie's room and down the stairs bumping into Fingers on the half way landing.

"Jesus, Molly! You scrub up alright don't you?" he teased pulling at one of her carefully arranged curls.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she didn't bother to answer and continued down the stairs to where she could already make out Charles' black and white outline through the frosted glass. Pausing to slip into her shoes she smoothed down her dress one more time and opened the door, her breath catching slightly as she took in the handsome sight in front of her.

"Molly..." Charles stammered, barely able to speak such was the effect Molly had on him. He swallowed as his eye travelled greedily from her beautifully curled hair to her softly made up eyes and on to her subtly painted lips. The effect was mesmerising and only the shift as she moved to allow him into the house prompted him to notice the beautiful long silver gown she wore. The material hung perfectly to her curves, the halter neck straps sitting high on her chest only hinting at the treasure he knew lay below the soft fabric. Charles stepped towards her and placed his arm around her pulling Molly into a tender embrace, shock waves rushing to his groin when he realised his hand was resting in naked flesh. Peering over her shoulder and taking in the backless design Charles let out an involuntary sigh whispering into her hair "what are you doing to me?"

Molly knew the effect she was having on him, she could feel it pressing against her, and the James Bond look was having a very positive effect on her. "It's just a dress, would you rather I took it off?" she teased wiggling her bottom and encouraging his hands to explore further.

The thud of a cushion bring thrown at them and a loud call of "Get a room" momentarily pulled them back from any further loss of self control, and with a wave and a return throw of the cushion Molly and Charles made their way to the ball.

-OG-

"I really don't know how I'm keeping my hands off you." Charles murmured into her ear as the endless rounds of speeches continued. They had enjoyed a nice meal of baked Brie followed by poached salmon with crushed new potatoes and salad and the wine had flowed as easily as as the banter amongst the team mates. Molly was surprised at how easy to talk to she found her table mates and was disappointed when the plates were cleared for the speeches to start.

As she listened to yet another 'hilarious' anecdote about God knows who doing God knows what her mind drifted and she was soon back on Silver Dawn replaying the imaginative way Charles had woken her up that morning.

Charles looked across at Molly as she shifted in her chair, she had a slight glassy eyed stare and a blush creeping up cheeks from where a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips that definitely wasn't caused by the 3rd XV's tale of Chuggers getting lost on tour. He ran the tip of his finger along the length of her arm and was rewarded with more of her beautiful smile.

At last the dancing started and Charles wasted no time pulling Molly onto the dance floor. To Molly's delight the band started out with a few slower covers, her hips swaying gently as the band worked their way through the opening numbers. The gentle tempo was perfect and meant she could wrap her arms around Charles' neck, twiddling the curls above his collar and enjoy the feeling off his hands caressing her naked back as he softly sang into her ear; "It's not always easy and Sometimes life can be deceiving, I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together."

The band broke for a rest and the dance floor started to empty as couples made their way back to their tables or to the bar. "Would you like a drink?" Charles asked as he used the hand placed on her lower back to guide her towards a quiet space.

Molly didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to reach up and finger the corners of his bow tie before pulling it open and using each end to gently pull him closer. Leaning forward but pausing just before their lips met Molly whispered, "or we could just make our way upstairs..." Charles answered by crashing his lips on hers, bringing his free hand to meet the other encircling her tightly before pulling back with an enormous grin and leading the way to their room.

The lift seemed to take forever to arrive, the air between them practically fizzing with sexual tension that inevitably caused Molly to break out in a fit of excited giggles. "What's funny?" Charles asked reaching for her hand as they entered the lift that had finally decided to make an appearance.

"Just thinking..."

"Oh dear Dawsey, that does sound dangerous." he smirked as he greedily let his hands run over the smooth contours of her bottom. "I can't wait to see what you have on under this exquisite dress."

The lift came to a halt and Molly reached up to whisper "not a lot" in his ear before skipping out between the doors and laughing as Charles gave chase along the corridor coming to a panting halt as he caught her at the entrance to their room. Slipping the key card into the lock and pushing the door open with his foot Charles lifted Molly off her feet and carried her into the room, delicately putting her down at the foot of the bed.

They moved in harmony, each wanting tonight to be a marathon in contrast to the previous night's first sprint, slowly peeling layers of clothing away and dropping kisses as inches of flesh were revealed. As Molly's dress finally fell to the floor Charles' breath was literally taken away as his eyes poured over the beauty of her perfect curves resplendent just for him. Lifting her again and placing her on the bed before dropping his own trousers to the floor he crawled over her his mouth hovering just above hers the previous tension replaced with a palpable current of desire and longing. Looking deeply into Molly's eyes Charles saw his emotions matched in hers, so much more than lust between them now; the early flickery flames of love had been ignited. "I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me." he softly sang to her recalling the words from their last dance.

"My head's under water, But I'm breathing fine." She whispered in return not trusting herself to totally believe he was saying what she thought he might be.

"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind" he continued hoping the chorus would be playing as loudly in her head as it was now in his before resuming his efforts to drop a kiss on every inch of her perfect skin.

-OG-

"We should probably try and sleep." Molly whispered as the first rays of sunlight made their way through the edges of the curtains.

"Hmm" Charles answered, one hand still lazily running up and down her thigh, his eyes already starting to close as exhaustion from a heady night of exploring each other's bodies set in. "Snuggle in," he instructed opening his arms to embrace her even in his sleep wanting to feel every inch of her body pressed against his.

"Yes boss." Molly replied her body curling into Charles' familiar cocoon and joining him in a deep sated slumber.

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-

A/N.

Hi everyone,

Sorry for the delay, I hope you're all well. I had intended to post over the weekend, but I found myself wrapped up in Christmas wrapping and the associated organisation! We only have one chapter to go, but I need to do some work on it before posting, so I'll do my best to get it posted by the end of the week.

The two songs mentioned are favourites of mine and feature heavily on my Our Girl playlist. The first is Better Together by Jack Johnson, and the second All of Me by John Legend.

See you again soon.

Love Bananagirl xx


	24. Chapter 23: Remember Me

**Chapter 23: Remember Me**

* * *

It had come as no surprise to Molly to discover that Nan had left clear instructions for her funeral, "East London Crematorium, try and get that nice dishy Vicar from St Stephen's to do the ceremony. I went there last Christmas and felt like I was opening an extra present watching him all night." Had been her thoughts on the subject to Belinda during what had turned out to be one of their final conversations.

"I'm not sure that's how it works mum, and anyway I'm sure we don't need to talk about this now. You've still got years in you." Belinda had protested.

"I wanna get of my chest while I've got you on your own for a change love." Nan had continued, "Two hymns, Abide with me and Morning has broken, the bit about the purple headed mountain always used to make me laugh so you can think of that and smile while I'm lying in my box." Belinda had nearly choked on her coffee. "I don't want you having to think of things for a eulogy, I've lived a good life with plenty I'm happy to remember and more I'm glad to have forgotten, instead ask Molly to read this." She handed Belinda a book of poetry with a post it note sticking out. Turning it in her hands Belinda was distracted by the East Ham Library sticker on the spine and opened the inside cover.

"Mum, you've had this library book for six months. The fine will be massive." She giggled in mock shock.

"Calm down love I do that online renewal thingy, and anyway once I'm gone it won't matter, will it?" She laughed but Belinda wasn't having any of it.

"Why can't you just give it to her? She'll be back for a visit in the holidays I'm sure." Belinda tried to sound convinced but even she had to admit that after the disaster that was her previous visit it would be unlikely Molly would be coming up any time soon. "If you're so whizzy on the computer now you can send her an e-mail."

Firm in her wishes Nan continued without acknowledging the suggestion. "Tell your Dave to put a bloody suit on, it's the least he can do after the years of grief he's given me, and tell the others I want a proper East End Do, they can show some respect and get their black hats out for their aged Nan."

Belinda had nodded and gone to the kitchen to wash the mugs up, unwilling to talk of such morbid topics any longer. She knew her mum was getting older, but surely they didn't need to be thinking about funerals yet. When she returned the TV was on and they spent the remainder of her visit discussing the contestants that Come Dine With Me had served up for her their afternoon delight and she had put the conversation out of her mind.

Nan had passed away the following month.

-OG- -OG-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-OG- -OG- -OG-

Charles' fingers linked with Molly's as they sat on a bench looking across towards the chapel. Having allowed plenty of the time for the journey they had arrived early so had picked up some coffee and taken a stroll around the cemetery.

"Let's sit down for a moment" Charles suggested as they took in the view. It wasn't an area of London he'd ever visited before, from their slightly elevated position he was staggered at how far they could see. Ahead of them the landscape was dominated by the Olympic Park; the varying curves of the stadiums sitting amongst open park spaces, hotels, enormous shopping centres and new apartment complexes shooting up from the ground like some kind of urban version of new life. The air hummed with the dull background roar of traffic and the rattle of the train lines on either side of them. "If gravestones could talk, hey? Bet they've seen a lot of change around here?" Charles wondered out loud to Molly.

"I'll bet, I hardly recognise the place. When I left, this all looked very different." She paused, looking around at the rows of headstones stretched out before her. "Bet they're some characters left behind in here, they could tell a story or two I should imagine."

"Have you been here before?"

"Never, it's my first funeral actually."

"How you holding up?"

"I'm shitting myself."

"What's worrying you the most?"

"The poem. Seeing my dad. All of it."

"I want to tell you it'll be fine."

"I know. I'm sorry your having to go through this, it must bring back painful memories."

"It's ok. In my experience funerals are one of the few things that never get easier; the next always reminds you of the previous ones. I'm just concentrating on you, maybe it helps that I never knew your nan. I don't know. But I'm ok, don't add me to your things to worry about." She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his arm.

"I can see the troops arriving. You ready to do this?"

Charles tightened the hold around her shoulders and leant down to kiss the top of her head, "You can do this, I'll be with you every step if the way."

-OG- -OG-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-OG- -OG- -OG-

Molly tried to concentrate on what the vicar was saying, but just couldn't focus. Her mum had greeted her warmly, and despite her trepidation over her dad making some caustic remark he had grunted hello then taken himself off to stand with the younger kids who really didn't remember Molly particularly and barely gave her a passing hello. Bella and Jade had been more enthusiastic, hugging her tightly and taking selfies with her before becoming distracted posting to Facebook or wherever and getting lost in their phones. She was surprised at how little their ambivalence at seeing her or meeting Charles bothered her. What was affecting her was the nervous anticipation about her upcoming reading, why nan had picked her for this was beyond her.

"You can do this." Charles whispered, placing a hand on her knee to pause her shaking. "Just read slowly, look at me. If you need help just give me the wink."

"They'll think I'm giving you the come on." She giggled.

"We can do that later." He replied in barely audible tones that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Behave."

"Put a smile back on your face though, didn't it?"

Following her lead from the Vicar, Molly made her way towards the lectern. "Remember Me But Don't Be Sad" she read, pausing to look up at Charles before taking a deep breath and beginning.

 _"Remember me, but don't be sad,  
Laugh about the times we've had.  
Remember me, but not with tears  
Talk about our bygone years._

 _I'm still with you, just out of sight.  
I am the darkness, I am the light.  
In times of trouble, I'll hold your hand  
I'll try to guide you, you understand._

 _Don't ever think that I'm not there,  
My spirit's alive. I'm everywhere.  
I was ready to go when the Lord called my name.  
I followed the path, I felt no pain._

Molly heard a sob from her mother and looked up to see tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart broke again for Belinda and the pain she felt. A movement pulled her from her thoughts and she noticed Dave lean across and put his arm comfortingly around Belinda's shoulders. A soft cough from the vicar behind her nudged her to continue.

 _It was a relief to walk through heaven's doors  
I am at peace so rest assured,  
We'll be together again one day,  
I was needed first to light the way.  
So please don't cry, you must not weep.  
There is no death, just peaceful sleep."_

She could feel Charles eyes locked on hers, and it brought her peace. However dysfunctional her family life had been before now, looking at Charles she recognised she had the chance to start something new and wonderful, a life together with him. She realised the voices in her head of old that would have made her question whether she was good enough for him had started to quieten down, she trusted him, and more than that she knew she was falling in love with him too.

-OG- -OG-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-OG- -OG- -OG-

Charles pulled the car to a rest outside his house and looked across at Molly. She had been asleep for the last hour, the emotion and anxiety of the day finally catching up with her. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath and realised the enormous hole that would be left in his heart if Molly were to ever leave him. Guilt still coursed through him when he thought about how badly he had misread the situation with her and Dylan; Jackie now forever at the top of his list of favourite people for forcing him to take his head out his arse and rectify the situation.

He leant across and stroked a stray hair away from her face, "Molly, wake up darling. We're home."

Molly slowly opened her eyes letting out an almighty yawn as she came back to reality. Charles stepped out the car and made his way towards the front door, eager to get inside and put the kettle on, or better still open a beer. It had been a long day and his to do list was reminding him he still had some work to finish off, having been technically working from home today. He heard Molly's door open and looked around to see her raising her arms above her head, stretching her tired muscles before heading inside.

"Molly?" an unmistakeable voice called out from the other side of The Mill Pond.

"Oh shit," Molly thought as she turned to see the owner of the voice breaking into a run and rapidly making his way towards her.

"Molly? What are you doing with the boss?" Smurf asked as he came to a panting halt in front of Charles' car. "Why are you in his car? Does he live here, on The Mill Pond? What are you doing here? I thought today was your Nan's funeral? I came to see how you are." The questions seemed to tumble out of his head in a stream of consciousness, his expression turning from confused to angry as realisation dawned that there was something going on between Charles and Molly.

Wondering what was holding Molly up Charles stepped back the house through the front door pulling on his tie and undoing his top button as he spoke, "You still stretching sleepy head? Come on inside and I'll rub your neck for you." Charles nearly choked on his last words as he took in the incredulous look on Dylan's face.

"Go into the house Charles, I'll be in shortly." Molly spoke slowly, not taking her eyes from Smurf.

"What? Why?" Charles stuttered.

Turning to Charles and hoping that he would understand, she tried to speak with a sense of calm she certainly wasn't feeling, "Because despite whatever is about to be said is between me and him, you're still his boss and this doesn't need to be made more complicated than it already is." She nodded trying to silently communicate that she would come back to him, she always would.

Charles reluctantly obeyed, stepping back into the house but leaving the front door open and pausing out of sight in the hallway.

"What are you doing with him?" Smurf asked as soon as Charles was out of sight. "Did he go to the funeral?"

"Yes." Molly answered simply. It wasn't any of his business but she wasn't about to make a secret of the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Why?" Smurf asked, still ignoring the obvious answer to the question staring him in the face.

"Why did he come with me?" Molly took a deep breath and looked Smurf straight in the eye as she answered, "Because he's my boyfriend, because he cares about me, because he didn't want me to face a shitty day on my own."

Smurf shrank visibly at the revelation, "Do you love him?" He said, asking the question he knew he had no right to ask but seemingly unable to stop himself.

Molly paused before answering, torn between telling him to mind his own bloody business and setting the record straight once and for all. "I do, not that it's any of your business mind. Be happy for me. I don't need anyone in my life who's not."

Smurf sank back and rested against the boot of Charles' car, running his hands through his hair. "Was it ok today? You know, as ok as it could be?"

"It was. It's never going to be easy with my mum and dad but that's not my life story anymore."

"But this is?" Smurf asked, a slight hint of jealously evident in his tone as he gestured at the house.

Molly looked around her, taking in all the beauty of where she stood. She noticed the first pink buds of the cherry trees that circled the mill pond, and noticed some mid-week sailors rigging their dinghy's on the edge of the quay. "Emsworth, Charles, you guys? Yeah, that's my life story now. I'm done with running away. The only place I want to be is here." She paused, letting her words sink in, for both Smurf and herself. " Look, I've had a really long day, I just want to get inside and put my feet up for a while. I've not nothing more to say about this Smurf. Be my friend. Be happy for me. None of us deserve for you to for you to fuck this up."

A subtle nod of acceptance fell ponderously from Smurf's shoulders. "Thanks for coming to see how I was."

"Yeah, well I guess I don't need to be worrying about you anymore. You've got your boyfriend to do that now?"

"Be happy for me Smurf." She warned.

"I will, I mean it. I don't know why I said that."

"Don't do anything stupid at work."

"I won't, maybe I'll just keep a low profile for a while."

"Whatever, just behave."

Molly looked at the open front door as she turned back towards the house and wondered how much of the conversation Charles had listened in to. She found him in the kitchen pretending to look busy, he had the grace to look embarrassed when she asked him how much he heard. "I take it from the look on your face you heard all of it then?"

Charles stepped towards her and lifted her into the work top. Pushing her knees apart so he could get as close to her as possible, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "I want to make one tiny correction to what I heard you say."

"You do?"

"I didn't come with you today because I care about you."

"You didn't?"

"I came with you today, and I will come with you to anything you ever ask me to in the future, because I love you. I love you with every inch of my being and never want you to face anything hard on your own again."

"Oh!"

"Oh?"

"Ditto?" She tried echoing his words from just a few weeks ago, causing him to laugh and relax for the first time all day.

"I was hoping for something more romantic than ditto" he replied, two able to play at that game.

"How about, I want you to be the last thing I see, and to be clear, I love you too?"

She didn't wait for him to answer, pulling him towards her and locking her lips to hers in a deep and tender kiss. Suddenly the question she had been asked by the air hostess all those months ago came crashing into her mind... "Are you going home?" All the pain and heartache that question and evoked seemed to evaporate as she ran her fingers through Charles' hair, knowing she would follow him to the end of the earth if he needed her to. Here, with the man that loved her and she loved in return she was finally, truly home.

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-

 **Epilogue**

Molly took one last look across the playground as she closed the door. Having matched the last child in the line to the correct parent, she breathed a sigh of relief and waved off the last of the students loitering on the playground while their parents nattered.

Her first day at Emsworth Primary had been a success, she marvelled at how good it felt to see her name on her classroom door as she paused en-route to the staff room to collect her beloved travel mug from her desk. Today, instead of daffodils, she had a small posy of freesia's that Charles had cut from the bush growing alongside the bench where, with blue flecks of paint in his hair, he had first suggested they take to the water together.

They had spent most of the summer on board Silver Dawn, using the extended break as a chance to venture outside the harbour and into The Solent. From the water, they had seen The Forts up close and explored The Isle of Wight, as well as mooring up at Gunwarf Quays and tried some more of the waterside restaurants. It was there that Charles had broached the subject of her moving the rest of her possessions over to his house.

Pulling herself out her daydream, Molly returned to the classroom and attacked the pile of books needing her attention and put away the resources she had used that day. She smiled as she lifted the aforenamed 'Charlie the Chipanzee' from her chair and adjusted the slightly ridiculous hat and jacket she had acquired for him before his renaming. As ever, the children had loved being introduced to 'Captain James' as he was now known.

Eventually there was nothing else to prepare and Molly gathered her things for the short walk home. Charles had offered to pop over in the car, but she had insisted she wanted to be independent and make her own way back. Charles had reluctantly conceded, so it was with great surprise that she heard his familiar tones calling her name as she walked out the school gates.

Molly couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted her – for there, clearly having nipped home to change, was Charles leaning against the gate with a broad smile on his face. "You said I couldn't drive you home, but you never said anything about a tandem!"

-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG- -OG-

 _A/N_

 _First of all, I deserve no credit for the poem, I discovered it in an anthology, author unknown. But I thought it was rather beautiful and wanted to include it in full._

 _I've have really loved sharing this story with you again. Whether you were reading for the first time or back for a second visit, thank you for joining me, encouraging me and lending me your support. As you may have guessed, Learning the ropes is firmly set in the area of the world my heart will always call home. If you've never been to Emsworth, and find yourself on the South Coast, buy some fish and chips and go and pay a visit to Molly and Charles' bench. There's no freesia's in real life, but everything else is just as I described. The air is crisp, the boats are bouncing and everywhere you look you see the beauty of the natural world around you._

 _I know some people have already asked, but there is no more of this story to come. I have promised to revisit another of my previous stories – Thinking out loud – in the new year, so that will be coming soon. And, I have written a Christmas One Shot for The Miniaturists which will also be published in the coming days. Beyond that, I plan to have a break over Christmas, and eat, drink and be merry with the family I am so blessed to have here._

 _Whatever you are doing, whoever you are with, and however you celebrate, I pray that the peace and love of Christmas will bless you abundantly. May your celebrations be joyful, may your hangovers be limited and 2018 be a year that brings you forward. The great joy of Our Girl for me is the inspiration it has brought amongst so many to take that step and do the thing they never thought themselves capable of. The fact that this story exists at all, is just one testament in my life to that. So, if there is something you been thinking about, or an opportunity you weren't expecting finds itself in front of you – please – think of Molly, find your strength, and believe. You can do it._

 _With love and grateful thanks,_

 _Bananagirl xxx_


End file.
